Unexpected Love
by Thelionessrules
Summary: AU A modern retelling of the Pride and Prejudice storyline involving Buffy Summers as Elizabeth Bennet, and Angel O'Connor as Mr. Darcy
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy Character and Pride and Prejudice Belongs to Jane Austin. Please Note that I will probably not update this story until my summer break, but I will post the three chapters I do have. I have had this story in my computer for months now and I just wanted to know if I should continue with the story.  
  
July2002 Chapter One  
Not much happens in a town like Sunnydale, so when a new face appears in the scene gossip and speculation spread like wildfire in the small town. Though most have not seen the new addition yet, many already look forward to meeting the man that has bought the enchanting jewel of a home The Crawford Mansion. The mansion built in the 1920's by the eccentric Mr. Crawford as a gift for his wife had long been left unoccupied because of the price tag. But the new man in town had fallen in love with the architecture of the house, the elaborate maze-like gardens, and the wondrous view of the whole town below, so in love was he that he didn't even bother asking what the price was before he said he would take it. Or at least that was what Jenny Calendar, the town realtor, told her sister and her family.  
  
"So someone finally bought the old place, I didn't think I would see the day," replied Giles Summers when he heard his sister-in-law's news.  
  
"Congratulations Jenny! You must have made quite a commission on the sale," said Joyce Summers to her sister. Rounds of congratulations were made by the Summers' daughters toward their aunt around the kitchen table.  
  
"Thank you Joyce, Girls! Yes I did. But I will not be the only one benefiting from this young man's arrival to town. When he asked for some names of local shops where he could find the right furniture and artwork to fill up his new home, the Mystical World was one the first places that I recommended to him." Said Jenny with a coy smile.  
  
"You didn't!" beamed Joyce, as she hugged her sister, "Thank you so much Jen! This will be great business for the shop. Don't you think Giles?" Giles just muttered behind his newspaper, "Right good for Business." "Oh don't mind him Jenny, he would much rather study the items in the gallery then sell them. So what is the name of this wonderful young man, so I will know how to greet him when he stops by?"  
  
Glad to be able to help her sister Jenny happily replied, "His name is Daniel Osborne, but he prefers to be called Oz. His father was a very wealthy businessman, and he himself is a successful owner of a record label in LA. He wanted to buy a home in a small town, so that when he gets tired of the fast-paced life of the music industry he could come here to get away from it all."  
  
"Is he married?" asked Joyce.  
  
"I can't believe your asking that question Mom," said her second- eldest daughter Buffy, who already knew the reason behind the question.  
  
Jenny also knowing the reason just smirked. "No Joyce he isn't married. In fact he doesn't even have a girlfriend, so he is very single. I can't imagine why though, he seems to be quite the catch. Intelligent, charming, not to mention handsome, what girl wouldn't want him."  
  
"Oh Auntie Jen don't encourage her," sighed Buffy.  
  
"Encourage me to do what Buffy? To think maybe this guy has the potential to swept one of my daughters away, to marry and settle down with her, so that I can finally have those grandchildren I have been dreaming about." Said Joyce.  
  
A round of "Mom!" could be heard throughout the kitchen. "On that note I think it's time I get to the youth center I have a class to teach at ten. Willow do you need a ride to work?"  
  
"Sure thanks Buffy," replied Willow.  
  
"How bout you Dawn?"  
  
"No thanks Buffy, I think I will catch a ride to school with Faith and Kendra." Said Dawn.  
  
"Faith will you be making an appearance in class, or is all that money I'm spending for your college education going to waste?" said Giles without looking up from his newspaper.  
  
Shrugging, and not fully awake from the late night partying, Faith just said "Maybe."  
  
"Don't worry Father, I will make sure Dawn and Faith makes it to their classes on time," said Kendra. Giles just looked up, raising an eyebrow and just said "hmm"  
  
"Come on Willow or we will be late!" yelled Buffy as she stepped out the door to reach her car.  
  
"Coming!" Willow replied as she rushed to catch up with her sister. Just as the car was starting, Joyce rushed out and yelled, "Buffy remember to be at the shop by 2:30, your father and I are going to drive to LA to see your aunt and uncle!"  
  
"Alright mom!" could be heard throughout the neighborhood as the car raced off.  
  
Later in the day  
Mystical World, the local art and antiques shop in town owned by the Summers' family, was filled with happy customers leaving the store as Faith and Dawn entered looking for their parents. Both sisters were closest with each other, though no one would guess at first glance. With her trademark leather clothes and an air of mischief, Faith could be mistaken for a biker chick, her makeup as dark as the night sky. While Dawn had a tone of innocence to her look, often dressed in pastels or floral patterns her makeup lightly done she tend to look like an angel. Though very different from each other they were each others best friend and had the common interests of shopping, boys, and parties.  
  
"Hey B..." said Faith as she saw her sister at the register. "Just a moment Faith," as Buffy finished up with a customer, "There you go Jonathan; I hope your wife enjoys the painting." Both Faith and Dawn admired their older sister's dedication to work, but they would never be caught dead telling her that. They usually tease her about being a workaholic.  
  
"Yeah me too, Thanks again Buffy for the suggestion. Bye." As He was leaving the store, a round of hellos and goodbyes were made between him and the two other Summers sisters.  
  
"Finally I'm free. Just my luck that I work by myself the one day the shop is swamped with customers," sighed Buffy, "so why are you guys here, you usually don't come by unless you need something."  
  
"I'm offended sis," replied Faith in a fake hurt tone, "we just come by to check in with our hardworking parents and sister." Buffy just gave her a look that said 'Sure Faith try again'. "Alright, you know us to well. Fine, we were hoping to catch mom before she left and ask for money for new clothes and accessories."  
  
"Ha, like mom would have given you any money with dad over her shoulder. And dad would have then given his lecture on how you guys should manage your monthly allowances better or to get a job. Anyway they left for Uncle Xander's early this afternoon, mom just called a few minutes ago to say they had arrived."  
  
"Oh really, how is Aunt Anya and Andrew doing?" asked Dawn happily. 'I can't wait to see him' The thought of her new baby cousin, brought a smile to her face. Being the youngest of the Summer sisters, Dawn always enjoys when her little cousins come to visit so that she gets a chance to play big sister.  
  
"Mom says their both doing fine, says Andrew's has the cutest button nose," chuckled Buffy, she felt bad for poor Andrew being the only boy in their family 'I hope he doesn't grow up with issues surrounded by so many women', "But she is a bit worried about Kennedy. Seems she's not doing to well with all the attention on the new baby."  
  
"Really? That's strange when I was talking with her a few months ago she said she was so excited that her mommy would be having a baby. Said that she was glad she won't be an only child anymore." Said Dawn.  
  
Faith just huffed and said, "I think the little princess expected a little sister and is disappointed to have a brother. Plus, I don't think she expected to lose daddy's undivided attention." 'Kennedy is a monster I don't see why the others can't see it.'  
  
"Be nice Faith she's our little cousin. I'm sure Kennedy didn't mean to bite you that time." Buffy said with a straight face, while inside she wanted to laugh at the face Faith was making.  
  
"Yeah right, like how she didn't mean to spill her drink on my new shirt, or the time she didn't mean to break my bracelet, or put gum in my hair, or..." replied Faith on a rant.  
  
Laughing, "Stop...stop...I get it," said Buffy, "you and Kennedy will never get along. But you know you have to be the bigger person since she is only eight." Faith just replied with an "hmm."  
  
"Well I've never had any problems with her, in fact I enjoy playing with her when she comes to visit," said Dawn with an all too sweet smile toward her older sister. Faith just glared at her.  
  
"So why did you guys need money for anyway?" asked Buffy as she began closing up the store. 'I can't wait to go home to a nice bath.'  
  
"Oh, we want to show off at the Bronze before it closed for a while." Told Faith as she helped her sister close the shades by the window. 'And of course to meet some hot guys to hook up with.'  
  
"Really?" asked Buffy as she locked the back doors, "I thought the annual fumigation party was months away?"  
  
"Haven't..." "Haven't you heard..." cutting Faith off Dawn replied, "that guy mom and Aunt Jenny were talking about this morning, Mr. Osborne, just bought the Bronze from Willy."  
  
"Really? Never thought Willy would sell the place." Said Buffy as the three stepped out side and Buffy locked the door.  
  
"Are you kidding me Buff? You heard what Aunt Jenny said about how the guy just dropped a ton of money for the old mansion, he did the same for the Bronze. Willy would have to be very stupid not to take the offer." Stated Faith.  
  
"Hmm...when you put it that way I guess your right," Buffy said as they headed home. "But why is he having the placed closed down?"  
  
Dawn answered, "Oh Mr. Osborne wants to remodel it, and make it more like those upscale clubs in LA. He plans to have some big bands play there."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder if the new addition will add some life to this sleepy old town." Said Buffy.  
  
The next night  
Wanting to enjoy the little nightlife in existence in Sunnydale before the Bronze closed, the Summers sisters, excluding Kendra, decided to dress up and go to the club. They were the most beautiful girls there: Willow had on an orange tie front top with a long flowing skirt, her long auburn hair flow naturally down her back adorned with only a simple flower clip; Buffy wore a sleek black halter jumpsuit with matching heels, her blond hair softly curled; Faith's outfit consist of a sexy barely there red tube top with black leather pants, her brunette hair left wild; Dawn wore a simple cherry printed dress with flutter sleeves, gathered neckline with ribbon tie, and fluid skirt, her long brunette hair was adorned with baby breath flowers. They were never without a dance partner since ever young man in the club wanted to dance with a stunning Summers sister. While Faith and Dawn choose to dance ever dance of the evening, Buffy and Willow sat out during the slow songs to talk with their good friend Winfred Burke, or Fred as she likes to be called.  
  
"So Willow how are your little students doing?" asked Fred when the three had found an empty table to seat at.  
  
Beaming she replied, "Wonderfully! The little kids are so well- behaved. I haven't had any trouble with them. And I really think they are enjoying my lesson on the first colonies in America, I've been telling them about the pilgrims. I wish I could teach them more but summer school is ending soon." 'Little kids are so wide eyed with innocence and they have such inquisitive minds, I can't wait to when I have my own children'  
  
Laughing Buffy asked, "Will have you been telling the kids about how the pilgrims arrive had disastrous results for the Native Americans and how the first thanksgiving wasn't as peaceful as it's been portrayed?" Fred also laughed, while Willow just scowled at her sister. 'You do something one time and they never let you forget'  
  
"Ha ha very funny Buffy, and anyway I've learned my lesson that the school board frowns at such open honesty toward young children. So Fred how's the life of a physicist's? Last time we spoke you said you were helping Dr. Morgan with a project how's that going?"  
  
Looking at anywhere but them Fred softly answered, "Well...how to say...not good. I kind...kind of made a small accident, and well Lilah...she's well banned me from the school labs."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Fred," Buffy said as she and Willow gave her a hug.  
  
"It's alright. Right now I'm spending my time writing a thesis paper on what I did wrong in the experiment for Lilah. She says once she's sure I'm ready she will let me go back into the labs." Fred said. "Enough about my mess, how are you Buffy? You must be so busy with the youth center and managing the Mystical shop for your parents?"  
  
Buffy sighed and said, "You have no idea. The shop was filled all day with customers. I'm just so glad my parents come back Sunday night I don't think I could handle the shop by myself much longer. Plus Robin has giving me extra responsibilities at the center. I'm now in charge of not only self- defense class, but dance and singing. On top of all that we are taking the kids on field trips to local landmarks, picnics at the beach or park."  
  
"Oh Buffy your running yourself ragged. You should tell Robin not to give you so many classes," said a worried Willow. 'I wish Buffy would slow down she always takes so much upon herself to do'  
  
"It's fine Will. The center is understaffed at the moment, and anyway I enjoy all the time I spend with the kids. I love to see the spark in their eyes when they are having fun learning something new. Anyway with the summer session almost over Dawn says she will take over my singing class. Hey since it seems you both have some free time coming up why don't you help out at the center over the rest of summer too?" stated Buffy.  
  
"Sure I would love to help out count me in Buffy!" replied Fred with a smile.  
  
"Me too Buffy, but since me and Fred aren't as physically ept as you, I think we would mostly likely take over your chaperoning duties for field trips," said Willow as Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
"That sounds great guys' thanks!" Buffy gives each a hug. "That means I have time to start an art class!" With that comment both Fred and Willow groaned and cry out "Buffy!!" Buffy just laughs and assures them she can handle it all.  
  
"Buffy you always take on too much," Fred states, "why don't you ask Faith and Kendra to help out too?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? They are lost causes. Once school ends Faith will be dividing her time with sleep and partying, while Kendra will be either locked in her room or at the library studying. This being her last year, Kendra is determined to be at the top of her class. She thinks that will ensure her spot in the medical schools of her choice." Stated Buffy, she loved her sisters but she knew how they would be.  
  
"That explains why I've seen even less of Kendra then usually. I know she is your sister and all but she has never been the most social person around," said Fred. Being so close to the Summers sisters Fred was practically the sixth sister, and she cared deeply for the well being of all in her surrogate family.  
  
"I know," Willow began, "I'm worried about her, I've tried telling her she has to get out more and have fun. She won't listen. I even told her that the medical schools are looking for applicants who are well rounded individuals. She just says she knows what she is doing and not to worry." Being the eldest, Willow has the job of watching out for all her little sisters-she loves her sisters- even though they usually drive her up a wall with their antics.  
  
Sighing in agreement, "I know Will," Buffy said, "but you know how focused Kendra becomes when she has a goal. She is just very set in her ways. All we can do is hope this is just a faze that she will get over, that it won't ruin her chances for a good school, and try to offer any help we can. Accepting our help is Kendra's choice." Loved by her family, Kendra is still the black sheep not quite fitting with either her older sisters or younger sisters, perhaps its because she is the middle child. For whatever the reason Kendra tends to keep to herself and focused on her studies.  
  
"I hope your right Buffy," a still worried Willow said.  
  
"Come on lets stop all this yapping, I hear our song," stated Buffy as a fast song began to play. The three headed toward the dance floor and began dancing the night away letting the music surround them guiding them to new paths in life. 


	2. Chapter Two

**_August-November 2002_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Weeks have flown by and the buzz around the new neighbor in town had died down a bit, as everyone went about their day. The local university campus was closed for the rest of summer, and many people chose to take a vacation by exploring the country or even going off to see the world. The Summers Sisters, excluding Kendra and Faith, were very busy with all the different activities at the youth center. Parties, outings, and educational pursuits were a daily occurrence at the center. With so much to do Buffy conceded to lighten her own load by taking time off from her work at the Mystical World. Luckily it wasn't a big lost for her parents since business had become quite slow this time of the year.

In the middle of a slow business day, while Joyce was busy reading books to help Kendra be more social and as Giles was busy thinking of all the trouble Faith caused with her wild ways, a young stranger entered the store. The young man happened to be the mysterious Oz Osborne, who had decided to take Jenny's recommendation of using the Mystical World as his supplier of artwork to fill not only his new home but also in the newly remodeled Bronze. To say Mr. Osborne became the Summers' Parents favorite person would be an understatement. Joyce was quite smitten over the young man, not only did he buy many of Joyce's favorite pieces in the gallery, but the quiet soft manner in which Oz spoke gave her the clue that he was a gentle and intelligent man. Giles enjoyed discovering that the young man not only had an extensive knowledge about the art world but also carried the same innate curiosity about the artwork that he has. Another point in Mr. Osborne's favor is his taste in music is very similar to Giles' taste, Giles' having once been a musician, enjoyed his chats with the young man. The Summers' parents, mostly Joyce, talked about the young man so much that the girls became very annoyed every time the name Mr. Oz Osborne especially Buffy.

"Mr. Osborne bought this…Oz did that…Oz suggested that instead…" Buffy rambled on one night to Willow as they were getting ready for bed.

"Buffy you haven't even meet the man, I'm sure he's a very nice guy," replied Willow as she brushed her long red hair until it was silk smooth.

"I'm sure Mr. Osborne is a great guy especially since daddy is even making a few comments about him, I don't mean to be picking on him. I'm just tried of hearing how great he is every second I'm at home. Time at home should be relaxing, but instead I'm going insane." Sighed Buffy, she knew she was fussing over nothing but she couldn't help it.

"Perhaps you would not be going insane if you weren't so overworked and stressed from the center. Honestly Buffy you should take some time off." Said Willow as she gave her sister a concerned look.

"I'm fine Will and anyway I have the next 2 days off. So see I'll be resting. But the real reason I'm going crazy is because you know the real reason mom keeps bring up Mr. Osborne don't you?" said Buffy. _'I wish __Willow__ could understand that staying active is fun for me and makes me feel alive'_

Frustrated with her sister Willow replied, "Buffy, Robin gave you the 2 days off to plan and coordinate the fundraiser night for the center. How in the world is that called relaxing? Honestly I have half a mind to yell at him for all the work he makes you do. And yes I know the only reason mom keeps bring up Mr. Osborne is because she's planning to set one of us up with him."

Laughing as she went to bed Buffy said, "Work relaxes me. And there is no need to yell at Robin I volunteered for all the assignments I have been given. Besides I've been in charge of fundraiser night since I was sixteen. You know how important it is to me that the center has the funding to provide all its services to the children. Anyway I guess I shouldn't be so upset over this Mr. Osborne business, mom's probably going to set him up with you anyway." A gasp could be heard across the room before a pillow went flying across the room toward Buffy's head. Turning away just in time Buffy just continued laughing. "You know it's the truth, you are the eldest. She wants you to get married first." Willow just grumbled in agreement, "Besides the others are still considered young, and I'm considered a lost cause."

"You are not a lost cause Buffy," Willow tried to argue.

"Really? Now let's see all her matchmaking attempts with me have ended dreadfully. Parker thought I would be easy to get in to bed with, the jackass. Pike always wanted to talk about sports and cars, not a big interest with me. Scott discovered his love for other men, very bad for my self-esteem. And Riley was…" Buffy trailed off. _'Men and Buffy leads to no good'_

"Riley was a nice guy Buffy," said Willow though she knew her sister had no interest in the man.

"Yeah he was, but we never connected. I think we were too different. He's a soldier, so he was all about protocol and regulations, following his commanding officers, and you know me never been the best with authoritative figures. I could never really talk with him about music or art, and he could not dance to save his own life. Two left feet all the way." Chuckling softly Buffy said. _'I'm perfectly happy to stay single for the rest of my life, but if some day I can meet a man that can keep up with me I won't complain'_

Laughing herself Willow said, "I guess your right, but he does sound perfect for Kendra though"

"Hmm…" sighed Buffy as her eyes began to closed, "Goodnight Willow."

"Goodnight Buffy."

**A week later**

It was one of those rare days when the entire Summers family could sit down and have dinner together. Buffy, Willow, and Dawn were home early from the center for once, Faith didn't have plans, and Joyce was able to drag Kendra out of her room.

"So how are the plans for fundraiser night honey?" asked Joyce as everyone began eating.

"Very good mom," answered Buffy as she took a sip of soup, "I have my performers lined up, Dawn is in charge of the children chorus, Dawn how are they doing?"

"Don't worry Buffy, they will be singing like angels by performance night," Dawn said as she ate her chicken. _'I will make sure the night goes perfectly or Buffy might have a breakdown'_

"That's great Dawn. Willow are you and Fred ready with your skit?"

Swallowing her food Willow stated, "Almost there, we have picked the kids for the parts. By show time they will know their roles like the back of their hands. We just need help with the costumes."

"Oh I will help with that, I can sew the costumes," said Joyce always ready to lend a helping hand.

"Are you sure mom?" Joyce just nodded, "Thanks mom! Ok let's see there's also…"Buffy was surprisingly cut off by Kendra.

"I'll help mother with the costumes," ignoring everyone's shocked faces Kendra just continued, "helping with the costumes will help me perfect my stitching technique, which I will benefit from when I become a surgeon."

"Um… thanks Kendra I think," replied Buffy, "lets see where was I, oh my advance dancing class will be in the show. I'm also going to auction off the work done by my art classes. I've been calling local merchants to see if any would be willing to donate an item to the auction but it's going slowly since I haven't had much time to make many calls." _'wow so many things to do so little time, you would think I would be use to all the planning after being in charge of it for years but it seems every year new things come up'_

"I'll help with that Buffy," said Faith, "you know how good I'm at with persuading people to give me stuff." Everyone but Giles laughed, he just scrawled.

"Thanks Faith that will be a big help." Thanked Buffy.

"I'll be more then happy to donate a piece or two from the gallery to the auction," said Giles. Buffy smiled and thanked her dad. "So Buffy are you going to perform your annual dance routine?" he asked.

"I was planning too daddy, but then I was talking with Robin today and he suggested that instead of dancing I should sing a song." Said Buffy while taking a bit to eat from her plate.

"Oh that's great Buffy!" cried an enthusiastic Dawn, "You have such a beautiful voice. Have you thought about what you want to sing? If you need any help just ask me."

"Thanks Dawn, but I'm not sure I want to sing. You know how I don't like to have the spotlight on me, at least with dancing I'm always moving around so I don't notice anything but my own movements and the music. Singing in front of people means staring out to the audience and seeing their eyes on me." Buffy looked at her father before saying, "Of course I was never afraid when I use to sing with you daddy."

Giles had an amused look on his face before he said, "Are you trying to give me a hint sweetheart?"

Eyes wide with a child-like innocence, Buffy look at her father and plead her case. "Well Daddy… do you remember when we use to sing together at the park when I was little?" Giles nodded and smiled at the memories. "You would have your guitar with you and we would be sitting against the old oak tree near the lake. You would teach me a new song each time we went; I was so happy and proud of myself. We would sing the afternoons away together that I would barely register the crowds that would gather around us. I miss those times Daddy."

Teary-eyed from those innocent memories Giles replied, "I do too honey. Spending time with you at the park and sharing my love of music with my little girl was always a highlight of the week. But we both got older and busier and those times became rarer and rarer."

"I know Daddy…I know. So what do you say to singing a duet with me for old time sake? It will give us a chance to spend some quality time together. And I'm sure my voice has gotten better since I was little so you don't have to worry about me still singing off-key."

Chuckling Giles replied, "Buffy you have never sung off-key in your life and I would love to sing with you." "Oh thank you daddy!" cried Buffy as she rushed to give her father a hug. The rest of the family just looked on with amusement and joy knowing what it meant to both to have the opportunity to sing together. "Well Dawn I guess you should get started on that search for the perfect song for Buffy and me to sing." Dawn just nodded at her father.

Dinner was filled with chatter as everyone began discussing their assignments for fundraiser night. The energy in the room could have lit up a city. Joyce and Willow animatedly discuss what the costumes for the play should look like with comments made by Kendra on what would make the outfits historically accurate. Dawn looking forward to her sister and father's duet helped them brainstorm for the perfect song. Buffy also talked with Faith over which merchants she had already talked with and who she hasn't and what items would be good for the auction. They all discussed how to promote the fundraiser and the center to get the whole town's attention. Willow suggested newspaper announcements; Dawn advised that they have a radio DJ broadcast the event, while Faith said they should have a local television station broadcast instead. Kendra balks at her sisters ideas saying they will all cost more money then they could raise. Buffy agreed with Kendra's statement, having gone through the fundraising process before said that they couldn't do anything extravagant, but if they asked the local media for some help they were sure to get it. Both Joyce and Giles offered to help by using their connections around town.

As everyone finished their dinners Joyce stood and spoke. "That's enough talk about fundraisers for the evening. As proud as I am that our whole family is involved in such a worthy cause, I think the rest of the night should be spent relaxing. So why don't you girls go pick a few movies fore the family to watch while me and your father wash the dishes." Rounds of "Ok's" were heard. "Buffy and Willow you girls can be in charge of gathering the snacks." They replied with "Sure's." Minutes later the entire Summers' family was spread across the living room as the opening credits of the movie began. Soon the room was filled with laughter and popcorn in the air. Giles and Joyce looked at each other and smiled, hoping that someday their children would be as blessed as they had been.


	3. Chapter Three

**Days Later **

**Chapter Three**

Now the Summers clan was not the only ones working in frenzy, across town Oz Osborne was very busy settling down in his new home and making sure the Bronze reopened on schedule. Realizing there was too much work for one man to handle, Oz called his family and friends for help. Angel O'Connor, Oz's childhood best friend and corporate Businessman, and Lindsey McDonald, Oz's brother-in-law and lawyer, were brought in to help Oz handle his business dealings and contracts with the Bronze. With their help he was able to get his liquor and restaurant license quickly with little hassle, the contractors agreed to work over time, and for a few big name bands to play at the Bronze. His sisters Darla Osborne and Drusilla McDonald having a wonderful eye for fashion and style helped create the perfect atmosphere for the revamped Bronze. They also helped ensure the mansion kept its natural elegance and class by decorating and picking furniture form a mixture of the classical and Victorian period and hiring a staff of landscapers to rejuvenate the gardens. The big reopening being days away now, Oz, Darla, and Angel are sitting in the lounge of the mansion waiting for a shipment of artwork from the Mystical World.

"Oz why didn't you just use my guy in New York," said an irritated Darla, "Marcus would have had a wider selection and better service then this Mystical World place."

Oz just calmly replied, "The Summers are wonderful people. They have been quite helpful in looking for the pieces that I want. I've enjoyed spending time with them; they seem like good, honest people who care deeply for their family and others. The whole family at the moment is busy with a fundraiser for the local youth center."

"Hmm…how nice," stated Darla, "for such good people they have awful business practices, the shipment they promised is two days late. They should worry more about themselves then others if this is how they run there business."

"Darla it's not a big problem. I've already talked with Joyce this morning. There was a problem with delivery which has been worked out and she is personally coming over with the shipment for the house and her husband is taking the other shipment to the Bronze."

Still not convinced she just said, "I still think you should have called Marcus, he has always had extraordinary service not like this local place."

"Sis you know I want to use local businesses as much as possible in my dealings. It's a good way of getting known in town and forming connections."

Angel having been quiet since now decided to speak up, "As admirable as it is to want to jump into this community's business ventures you should use caution in your dealings with these people, your new to town and very rich, many people here might try to take advantage of you."

"Ha like the people in LA and New York don't want to take advantage of people like us. That's one of the big draws of this town for me. Its small, a real community where everyone knows everyone else in town, people around here care about one another. I can imagine myself raising a family here." Said Oz honestly.

"Please tell me you're joking!" cried Darla, "You can't be considering this dull place as your official home. These people are beneath you Oz, they spend there lives uncultivated with little excitement. The Bronze's reopening is like a gala event to the town." _'He has finally gone insane, this place is like backwater country, and life here is as exciting as watching paint dry'_

"Ok that was uncalled for Darla you haven't even met anyone from the town yet, so you shouldn't judge. The people here are nice and I have found the most stimulating conversations I have ever had with Mr. and Mrs. Summers, I can't wait to I meet their daughters. Just because you wouldn't want to stay here doesn't mean I won't. I like the peacefulness here." _'this town has a quickie element to it and this house is a dream come true for me, I wish Darla and Angel could see that' _

"Well Oz I can understand your need to get away from city life, since I often feel like getting away from the world and just staying at the Hyperion, but I agree with Darla in that this town seems dull." _'of all the places to choice to settle down he picks this town, well I guess I should just be supportive for now'_

"That's just because you guys haven't mingled with the locals yet, I'm sure once you…" "_Buzz Buzz_" "Oh the door that must be Joyce." Said Oz. A few moments later the butler came in with Joyce.

"Hey Joyce it's nice to see you, here let me introduce you to my sister Darla Osborne and my friend Angel O'Connor, guys this is the lovely proprietor of the Mystical World Joyce Summers."

"Hello it's nice to meet the both of you." Says Joyce, she then turns to Oz, "I'm sorry the shipment was delayed I hope it wasn't much of a problem."

"No problem at all. Do you have time to stay for some tea?" asked Oz. Deciding to please her brother Darla add, "Yes please stay Mrs. Summers, my brother has done nothing but sing your family's praises." _'say no say no… I don't want to hear anymore about the wonders of the Summers clan'_

Very flattered Joyce responds, "I'm sure he has been exaggerating, but thank you for those kind words. I would love to stay for some tea and please call me Joyce." Putting on a smile, "Then you must call me Darla." While she spoke Oz had called the butler to deliver tea. Angel just sat quietly observing the room.

"How have you been lately Joyce? I haven't seen you at the shop when I go in." asked Oz.

"I've been busy helping my daughters with a project over at the youth center, so Giles has been taking care of the shop by himself."

"I'm sure Oz has told me before but how many daughters do you have?" asked Darla.

"I have five precious girls I love them to death but they are all grown up now."

"Five grown children!" exclaimed Darla, _'Who in their right minds want that many children! Can you say stretch- marks' _ "You look quite good for a woman who has had five children!" Joyce Beams at the comments. "You must have had them when you were young; you don't look even look over forty!" _'teen mother probably'_

"Please stop you flatter me too much. I will admit I had my children young, I got married at eighteen and had my first child Willow at twenty-three. Few years later I had Buffy, then Kendra, Faith, and finally Dawn." Said Joyce, while Darla looked upon her in shock. _'All those little brats one after another'_

"It must have been quite difficult for you and your husband to raise so many small children at once?" asked Angel.

Almost having forgotten the other man in the room Joyce was started to hear his voice. "Oh…yes there were many ups and downs in the beginning years, but we had a great support system with our families. Having our own business made it easier for us to take care of the children, but when they got older we would send them to the youth center for classes and activities."

"The youth center now that's the place your daughter Buffy works isn't it?" asked Oz.

"That's right. Buffy loves the center. When she was younger she was just such a ball of energy that she took advantage of all that was offered at the center, classes, sports, activities, you name it she was in it. She was very close with the coordinator Nikki Wood, and when Nikki passed away when she was in high school, Buffy decided to devote her life to helping other children at the center the way Nikki helped her." _'I'm so proud of my baby, she is doing what she loves in life, if only she would settle down and start giving me grandbabies…oh well'_

"Your daughter sounds like a remarkable person Joyce." Stated Oz, "Giles was telling me the other day how she is putting together a fundraiser for the center."

"Yes that's right," answered Joyce, "Buffy has been putting the event together every year since she was sixteen. The night is filled with activity, there are a few performances made by the children and volunteers, followed by dinner and then an auction, the rest of the evening is filled with music and dancing."

"Sounds like quite a event," said Darla, "is it open to the whole town to come or is it by invite only?" _'sounds interesting but it will probably be mundane'_

"Well people can buy tickets for the night, but with each passing year the event has been growing, that I think this year most of the town will be there. I was talking with Buffy and she was telling me how so many people had already bought tickets that she plans to move the event to a larger area."

"Your daughter must be ecstatic that her night will probably be a success," said Angel, "but isn't she overwhelmed by all the work?"

"Well when Buffy puts her mind to something nothing can stop her. Buffy had a hard time finding a large enough dining hall for everything, she decided to hold the event outside, so she went to ask the mayor if it could be held at the Crescent Moon Park and somehow she was able to convince him. Now Buffy has decided to theme the night, "A Mid-Summer's Night Dream" She wants the night to have a touch of magic."

"Wow ambitious!" said Oz in awe, "if there is anything I could do to help please let me know. It sounds like a grand event please put me down for a table of tickets."

"Thank you so much Oz I will be sure to let Buffy know. Well enough about my daughter and her project, how are you doing? Are you ready for your Big reopening?" asked Joyce. The rest of the visit went pleasantly enough. At the end, Oz invited Joyce and her family to be his V.I.P. guests on opening night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Josh Weldon, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, Because of your kind words I decided to write out the next chapter now instead of waiting for the summer. I just finished writing this so there might be mistakes or things might not make sense, if so please tell me.**

**Reopening of the Bronze**

**Chapter Four**

The big unveiling of the new and improved Bronze finally came, and to say the reopening was a success would be an understatement. Being without the club for most of the summer, the townspeople had been anxiously counting the days for the return of their nightlife. From the moment the doors open, the locals were awe struck by the transformation. The building that housed the Bronze had once been a warehouse, when Willy decided to open up a club there he had kept things simple by just adding a bar, some tables and chairs, a few pool tables, a stage, and left most of the area open as a dance floor; now the walls were painted dark red and purple, decorated with African and Asian artwork, the stage had being upgraded with a new sound system, the dance floor refinished, the sitting area was designed like a harem with private rooms being separated by beautiful sheer fabrics, and there was a newly built second floor overlooked the dance floor being used as a dining area and game room. As Oz was making his rounds around the club to see how everyone was enjoying the club, he was met with the Summers clan.

"Congratulations Oz! It looks like you're a success!" said Joyce as she greeted him.

"Thank you Joyce! I'm glad you and Giles made it. Hello Giles," as Oz turned to greet Giles, he couldn't help notice the four girls behind them, especially the beautiful redhead. Not missing the way Oz kept looking at Willow, Joyce smiled and began introducing her daughters.

"Oz, these are our daughters Kendra, Faith, Dawn, and this…" pulling Willow to the forefront, "is my lovely eldest daughter Willow, a schoolteacher." Embarrassed by her mother, Willow just said a soft hello. _'Mom, could you be anymore obvious.'_

Not being able to take his eyes off Willow he said, "Hi it's a pleasure to finally met you," then realizing he was staring, "all of you . I've heard so many wonderful things about you girls from your parents that I can't wait for us to be all acquainted." Looking at the girls, "Let me see if I have this right, Willow's the schoolteacher, Kendra is pre-med, Faith and Dawn are undeclared in college, and Buffy is…" finally noticing that one sister was missing, Oz turned to look at Giles and Joyce.

Answering the unspoken question Giles said, "Buffy was held up at work and will be joining us later."

"Oh okay, well I wanted you guys to meet my family and friends, so I'll just radio the doorman to let Buffy know to meet us in the V.I.P room," as Oz talked to the doorman, Faith and Dawn told their parents they were heading to the dance floor having made eye contact with a few cute guys. Once he was done, Oz led them to the back of the club.

**Twenty minutes later outside the Bronze door**

"What do you mean I can't go in?" asked a frustrated Buffy. She was already running late; her mom would kill her, now the guy wasn't letting her pass the door.

"I'm sorry miss, but you're not properly attired," answered an annoyed Gunn, _'I can't believe I let Oz talk me into door duty, now I have to listen to people whine about not being allowed in.'_

"Properly Attired?" echoed a confused Buffy, as she looked at her clothes. _'A white peasant top and Capri pants, a bit casual and not the most stylist outfit I admit, but I don't look bad.' _"But I've worn this outfit to the Bronze before?"

"I'm sure you have, but the new management has a new dress code."

"You're kidding?" When Gunn didn't answer her, she realized he wasn't. "Look Mr.…" "Gunn" "Mr. Gunn, I was held up at work and didn't have time to go home to change. I was supposed to meet my family here half an hour ago, could you just let me in this one time please?"

Gunn really wanted to help her, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, I can't bend the rules especially on the first night or else everyone will be asking me to do them favors."

Dejected Buffy just said, "I understand." _'Rules are rules even if they're stupid'_

Trying to cheer the girl up, "Well you can still always go home to change and comeback, I know it's time consuming, but I can't let you in otherwise, the only exception is if you're on the V.I.P list, but since…"

"Wait a second I am on the V.I.P. list!"

Skeptical Gunn just said, "Really?" At Buffy's nod, he continued, "Miss, the only people on the list tonight are family and friends of Mr. Osborne and the Summers' family and since everyone is here…" like a light bulb had been turned on Gunn realized, "except Buffy Summers. You're Buffy Summers."

Smiling, "Yep that's me, the one and only Buffy Summers. So does that mean I get to go in now?"

"Yeah you can, I'm sorry for the hold up. Before you go in, Oz left a message saying you should go directly to the V.I.P room in the back when you go in."

"Thank you. Before I go, I am curious if you know Mr. Osborne well?"

"I've known Oz for a few years now, ever since I started to work for his best friend Angel O'Connor's family. I usually work at Angel's uncle Lorne's club in San Francisco, but I was brought down here to help out for the next few weeks. Why do you ask?"

"My parents have made Oz seem to be a nice young man. And I'm sure he is, but to have a dress code at the local town hangout seems to be an exclusive action to keep certain people away from the club, which can be alienating to members of the community, but I'm probably being too sensitive right now and I'm babbling so I should stop talking now," rambled an embarrassed Buffy.

Laughing Gunn said, "Don't worry I know what you mean, I'm not too fond of the rule myself either. Don't blame Oz for it though, he actually didn't want to have one, but his sisters persuaded him into it. I can vouch for the fact that Oz is a very lad back informal kind of a guy, so you should have no worries about his character." Thanking Gunn again for his help, Buffy was about to go in when Gunn said, "A little warning, when you meet Oz's sisters they will probably be giving you evil looks because of your outfit."

"Wow really? Can you say shallow much? Well thanks for the warning; I guess I can now brass myself against the looks. See you later." With that Buffy entered the Bronze.

It didn't take Buffy long to find the V.I.P room, realizing that no one had notice her coming in, she decided to keep quiet and just observe occupants of the room. _'I guess the man talking to Mom, Dad, and __Willow__ animatedly is Oz, hmm Kendra is off at the corner... reading, I can't believe that girl is reading now, she really has to loosen up.' _Buffy turned to the other side of the room and noticed two couples she had never seen before. One couple seemed to be in their own little world just cuddling together, while the other couple was softly talking to one another. Something about the second couple caught Buffy's eye, the woman-a blond, dressed in a barely there designer dress-was stunningly beautiful and by the way she carried herself knew it as a fact; the man dressed in a black tailored suit was one of the most handsomest men Buffy had ever seen. The power and masculinity that radiated off the man intrigued Buffy, especially the controlled and reserved manner in which he talked and moved. _'The man would make the perfect hero in a gothic romance novel…wow lets stop that train of thought Buffy, those thoughts lead to no good, besides he's probably involved with that blond. Oh well.' _Deciding it was time for everyone to be aware of her presence Buffy cleared her throat.

A round of "Buffy" could be heard from her family, "Hi everyone, sorry for being late."

"That's alright honey," said Joyce, "Let me introduce you to the new owner of the Bronze, Daniel Osborne but he prefers Oz. Oz this is my second daughter Buffy."

"It's great to finally meet you Buffy," greeted Oz, "your parents have told me so much about you."

"All good I hope," laughed Buffy, "it's great to meet you too. You have done a wonderful job with the club; I have never seen it so alive."

"Thank you. Let me introduce you to my family, this lovely couple over here is my sister Drusilla and her husband Lindsey McDonald, the blond is my sister Darla Osborne, and last but not least my good friend Angel O'Connor." As Buffy turned to greet each person as they were introduced, she could not miss the looks of distain in the women's eyes directed at her outfit. If it hadn't been for Gunn's warning, Buffy might have fidgeted under their glares; luckily she was able to pretend she hadn't notice anything out of the ordinary, which somehow irritated the women further. Lindsey just looked upon the scene with amusement and Angel just seemed to stare at her. _'What is up with these people? It's not like my clothes are dirty or ragged. I'm just glad to see that Oz seems to be as nice as everyone has said.'_ With that thought, Buffy joined into the conversation Oz was having with her parents and Willow.

Buffy had no idea that across the room Angel O'Connor was continuing to stare at her, and it had nothing to do with her choice of clothing. _'That long silky golden hair, beautiful sun-kissed skin, and those forest-green eyes, she's gorgeous.'_ Angel was completely enchanted by not only Buffy's physical attributes, but also by her graceful movements, easy-going manner, and her unwavering confidence in the face of Oz's sisters intimidating. Angel was jilted out of his thoughts when he noticed Darla was talking with him.

"I can't believe that woman would wear an outfit like that here!" hissed Darla, "She has no sense of style or class. You can so tell she bought her clothes from a Target, and is her bracelet made out of macaroni? I can't believe Gunn let her in, she is going to ruin the club image and…" Angel began tuning her out and began observing Buffy once more, but this time with a more critical eye. _'Hmm Darla is right that her clothing could have been more appropriate for this event, and they are so plain and subdue. Buffy is pretty, but she doesn't seem to exude of sexuality like most of my past women; She's probably a bit young and naïve about the world around her. And she doesn't exactly fit with the people who are usually in my social circle. I should just forget about her.'_ Deciding to do just that, Angel excused himself from Darla's ranting, and began talking with Lindsey over some business deals.

**A few hours later**

Everyone was having a blast dancing the night away; Joyce and Giles had danced a few times before heading off the dining area with some friends, Faith and Dawn had a new dance partner after every song and were never far from the dance floor, Willow and Oz seemed to have hit it off and would only dance with each other, even Kendra was seen dancing a few songs. Buffy had danced a couple of songs before finding Fred, in which time they head off to the dining area to eat and chat.

"I've never seen the Bronze so lively and energetic; Mr. Osborne has done a great job in revamping it, I really like the artworks on the walls," stated Fred as she looked out into the dance floor.

Buffy replied, "I know, the change was so startling when I first entered. He made some great picks from the gallery; one of my favorite paintings is over on that wall."

"Is Mr. Osborne a pleasant man? Because he seems to have taking a liking to Willow," asked Fred as she watched the couple in question decided to take a break and sit.

"Yeah Oz is a great guy, I had some worries about him when I nearly didn't get in because of some new dress code, but it turns out that it was his sisters' idea," said Buffy, "so you've noticed how much attention Oz is giving to Willow too?" At Fred's nod, "Good, so I'm not imagining it. I really think Willow likes him, I haven't seen that look in Willow's eyes since…" a soft "yeah" was heard from Fred before Buffy continued, "anyway I'm probably getting ahead of myself, they did just meet."

"Still it's nice to see that they are connecting. The few dates that Willow has gone on since… the accident… haven't developed into anything special," said Fred.

"I know," Buffy said softly, "umm… getting off the topic of Willow's love life, has Dr. Morgan allowed you back into the labs?"

"Urg… no," stated a frustrated Fred, "my suspension last for another two weeks. I'm going stir-crazy over not being able to do my experiments, but that does mean I'm still free to do chaperoning duties for field trips at the youth center."

"Well I guess I gain from your misfortune," laughed Buffy, "there are still one or two trips coming up…" Buffy and Fred continued to talk until Buffy noticed the time. "Oh it's getting late and I still have work tomorrow, I think I'm going to leave now. Fred do you mind telling my family that I left early?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, thanks Fred. I'm just going to head to the V.I.P room to pick up my purse. I'll be seeing you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, me and Willow are having a dress rehearsal with the kids at the center."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow bye."

"Bye."

As Buffy got near the room, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Oz and Angel.

"Come on Angel you can't hide in here for the whole night," said Oz.

"I'm not hiding," at Oz's look, "I'm not; I just had a few business calls to make."

"Well now that your done with your calls, you can turn off your cell phone and go out and join everyone else on the dance floor. This is my night, and how would it look if my own friend wasn't dancing." Said Oz trying to guilt him.

"Oz come on, it's not like I haven't been out there. I've danced a few times with both of your sisters, and since now they are both occupied, and I don't like to dance with strangers, I am without a partner." Angel said very matter-of-fact.

"Angel your too picky, and by the way that's not an excuse, since you could always ask one of the Summers' sisters to dance. I know that Buffy, who is a lovely dancer, isn't dancing right now, so you should ask her."

Trying to steer clear of his first few thoughts about Buffy Summers, Angel responded, "I admit Buffy is pretty, but she doesn't meet my requirements in a dance partner."

"You're Kidding?" said a surprised Oz, echoing what Buffy was thinking. _'You're Kidding? I should be very offended right now, but I can't help laughing at the absurdity of that statement. It's not like he would have to marry me if we dance, and 'requirements in a dance partner' it's not like we are professionals in a contest, the only requirements should be that your partner won't step on your toes. Well it's no lost for me if I don't meet Mr. O'Connor's requirements. I'm glad I didn't let my first thoughts about the man run wild, the man is totally stuck-up and rigidly serious.'_

Buffy walked into the room, surprising the two men who suddenly had caught like deer eyes.

"Buffy!!!"

"Hi Oz, Angel. I just came in here to get my purse," said Buffy as she walked pass them to reach her purse.

"You're leaving?" asked a tense Oz.

"Yeah I have work in the morning, so I should go home now," answered Buffy as she turned to look at him, "But I had a great time Oz. You have done an amazing job with the place; I can't wait to come back for a visit."

"Thanks Buffy, I've really enjoyed talking with you and hope to do it again soon. And I'll call you about that tour around the youth center when you have time. After hearing so much about it from your family, I can't wait to see it for myself." Said Oz.

Coming up with a plan to bring Willow and Oz together, "Why don't you come by tomorrow Oz?"

"Are you sure, cause I know how busy you are?"

"Yes I'm sure, plus if you go tomorrow you will have a pre-screening of the play that the kids are going to perform on fundraiser night, Willow and Fred are having a dressed rehearsal." At hearing that Willow would be there, Oz agreed to go, "Great," and then as if remembering Buffy said, "and of course Angel you are welcome to come too, and your other friends and family Oz." With that, the three said their good-byes, and Buffy left for home.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Josh Weldon, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story, I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I had a bout of writer's block and I was being lazy. I know the Oz in my story isn't really acting Oz like; his character is more like Charles Bingley then anything else. But I figure Oz always seemed to only have eyes for ****Willow**** so it fits. I just finished writing this, so there might be mistakes or things might not make sense, if so please tell me.**

**Please send feedback to Princess2000eyahoo.com**

**The pervious chapters of this story can be found at **

**Day After**

**Chapter Five**

Not getting in until three in the morning, the occupants of the Crawford Mansion did not awake until at least noon the next day. After everyone had lunch together, Lindsey went off to LA for some meetings and Darla and Drusilla went with him so they could get some shopping done. Oz, Angel, and Gunn decided to sit outside in the gardens talking.

"I'm not doing door duty again man, no way," said Gunn as he took a sip of his drink, "I came down to help with your security, not to sit out in the cold all night being the gatekeeper." _'I could be in the __Caribbean__ right now, but instead I am spending my vacation time being a doorman.'_

After listening to Gunn's rant for nearly an hour, Oz finally responded with, "I know man, how many times can I say I'm sorry. The guy I hired had a family emergency, but he promises to be there tonight."

"You should hire a backup guy," suggested Angel as he kept reading the Wall Street Journal. He had tuned out most of the conversation early on when the complaining began. _'Wonder if Oz would be upset if I didn't go to the club tonight, hmm… I could always say I had an early meeting tomorrow'_

"Yeah," said Gunn, "I want to actually have a chance to enjoy the club while I'm here. So how did everything go last night?"

Smiling Oz said, " Things went perfectly, everyone seemed to be enjoying them selves, lots of people compliment me about all the changes I had made to the club, and I got to meet some great people." At the mention of meeting new people Oz's mind immediately went to the crimson hair beauty he met last night. _'__Willow__ is so amazing. I can't wait to see her later, should I change my clothes? No…no she will be working with kids, so I should dress causally. Maybe I could spend the time helping her out'_

Noticing his friend's far-off look Gunn asked, "Who's the girl?"

"Willow," answered Oz, who was still dazed a bit.

"Willow?" parroted Gunn as he tried to picture which one of the many lovely ladies he had saw the night before had gain his friend's infatuation.

"Willow Summers," interjected Angel, "She and Oz spent most the night dancing and talking with each other. They seemed very cozy together."

Finally taking note of the direction of the conversation, Oz shot Angel a look before saying, "Like you would know you spent most of the time hiding."

"I was not hiding," Angel defended himself, "I merely kept to the shadows where you didn't see me much. You know how much I dislike crowds especially when they're strangers." _'Must he start this argument again, why can't he accept that I'm not a people person'_

"They would not be strangers if you took time to get to know them," said Oz paying no mind to Angel rolling his eyes, "you know, many of the ladies I came across last night kept asking about you."

"I can't believe I have to go through this with you again Oz," said a frustrated Angel, "One I'm involved with Darla, Two if I was going to get together with someone else it would not be with some random girl from the club in this town, who is probably just a gold digger."

Looking at Angel as if he had two-heads Oz responded, "First off, you and my sister do not have a relationship. You guys have casual sex. Remember the one and only time you guys tried to have a real relationship turned out to be disastrous. Secondly, not all women, who are not as wealthy as us, are after our money. Just because you have had some bad…"

"So Willow is one of the Summer's sisters is she," interrupted Gunn when he saw the look on Angel's face, "I hear they are the beauties of Sunnydale, well after meeting the blond bombshell that's Buffy I can understand why. Though I'm more partiality too brunettes, which I hear most of her other sisters are."

"Actually Willow is a red-head," said Oz as he began to get a dazed look at the mention of Willow. "She has the most beautiful long auburn hair I have every seen, the most amazing smile, and eyes that just sparkle when you look into them." Noticing the knowing grins on his friends faces Oz snapped out of it, "umm… anyway your right all the Summer's sisters are quite beautiful both inside and out. They all seem to love life so much. And the younger three are brunettes. I didn't get much of a chance to know them; I spent more time talking with Willow and Buffy. Oh that reminds me Buffy invited us to have a tour around the Youth Center today, we better get going. Do you want to come to Gunn?"

"Sure why not, got nothing better to do."

As the two men got up to go, they never noticed the slight panicked look that passed their companion's face. Thinking fast Angel said, "You know I think I'll stay here, I have some phone calls to make so I might…"

"No way buddy, you're not get away that easily," interrupted Oz. "You can't avoid Buffy the rest of the time you're here, so you might as well get the confrontation over with now."

"Avoiding? Confrontation? Buffy? What?" asked a confused Gunn.

"Nothing Gunn. Oz is just exaggerating the situation. We don't even know if she overheard anything Oz," replied Angel, though he knew the statement was an outright lie by how Buffy had treated him at the end of the night. _'Stupid Stupid… I should have just agreed with Oz and asked her to dance…now she must think I'm a snob or stuck up…Wait but why do I care what she thinks…hmm'_

He was brought out of his musing by Oz's laughter, "Yeah right," continuing to laugh, "She heard you, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Did you notice how she wouldn't look at you, and practically ignored you, and only addressed you as if you were an after thought?" Scowling Angel couldn't help but agree with Oz's outlook on the incident, so he just remained silent.

"What in the world are you guys talking about? Why would Buffy be upset by Angel?"

"Our dear friend here Mr. O'Conner offended the lovely Miss Summers by saying and I quote 'I admit Buffy is pretty, but she doesn't meet my requirements in a dance partner' end quote," said Oz as he tried to keep a straight face, but finally burst with laughter, and was soon joined by Gunn. Angel just glared at his friends.

Chuckling Gunn said, "Wow that's the most pompous idiotic thing I have ever heard!" Still laughing, "Man and the girl heard you say that, yep… you're not her favorite person. From the little time I spent with her I know it wouldn't be good to be on her bad side."

"Ha…ha… laugh it up," said Angel with a scowl, "I admit, it was a stupid thing to say. Okay? I still don't think I should go, especially if the invite to me was made only for pretenses."

"Tough luck buddy," said Gunn, "You're coming with us." Oz continued after him, "You have to face the music sooner or later, might as well make it now before her dislike for you festers."

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle Angel finally relented, "Fine I'll go, but I still don't think this is a good idea." The three were soon off to the center.

**Youth****Center**** Thirty Minutes Later**

When the guys reached the center, they couldn't find Buffy, but they did see Willow and a Brunette directing the kids ever where. They stood in the back for a few minutes watching the children perform until they heard Willow give the kids a break.

"Guys, fifteen minutes that's it. We'll start with Act II Scene Three when we get back," said Willow as she began to turn around and came face to face with, "Oz! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Buffy tell you? She offered to give us a tour of the center today."

"Really? She must have forgotten to mention it," said Willow as her thoughts turned to her sister. _'That little sneak…she is always complaining about mom's matchmaking, but she's just as bad. Though I'm not complaining; I didn't think I would be seeing Oz so soon'_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she continued, "Well Buffy just went into her office to take a call, I'm sure she will be out soon. Why don't we take a seat on the benches over there and talk while you wait."

"Sure thanks," said Oz as they all took a seat, "Willow you remember my friend Angel, and this is my other good friend Charles Gunn but everyone just calls him Gunn."

After greetings and pleasantries were exchanged Oz decided to ask, "Were the children performing a play about Robin Hood? They were quite good."

"Thank you, yes they were. Buffy wanted us to pick a play set in Medieval Times, I suggested King Arthur, but Fred thought it would be more fitting to pick Robin Hood instead."

"Really? Why?" asked Gunn. _'If they had ask me I would have chosen Arthur, he has the cool sword, Robin was just good with a bow and arrow'_

"Well Fred thought we were robbing people blind when Buffy told her how much a ticket would cost for this year's event. But since it's for a good cause she said it was alright, just like how Robin Hood stole from the rich to give to the poor," answered a smiling Willow as she remembered how ruffled Buffy was at the implication that she was running something crooked, even if it was just a joke.

"I've never understood why adults would tell tales about Robin Hood to children, I think it just sends the message that stealing is the answer to one's problems. And to make yourself feel better you should only take from the rich," said Angel as he thought back to the many times people had tried to take advantage of him and his family because of their wealth.

Giving Angel a look, Oz turned to Willow with a small smile, "You have to forgive Angel; he's a bit touchy about the subject."

"That's okay I understand, but I don't think stories about Robin Hood send the message that children should be thieves. In my mind Robin Hood is a figure who stood against the corrupt society that England had become under King John's rule and …" she was cut off by the cries for help coming from across the room. All eyes turned and found what looked like a small woman struggling with an extremely large box, and who was losing the battle. "Fred!" cried out Willow as she went to reach her friend, but was beaten by Gunn, who had already reach Fred and taken the box out of her hand.

"Are you okay Miss?" asked Gunn as he looked upon the beautiful brunette. _'Wow…she's gorgeous. I wonder if she's single'_

Blushing as she noticed how good-looking the man that helped her was, Fred just answered with a soft, "yeah, thanks."

"Fred!" Cried Willow as she finally reached her friend, Oz and Angel right behind her. "Are you alright?" At Fred's nod that she was alright, Willow began her scolding, "What were you thinking trying to move the props box by yourself? Why didn't you wait for me? You could have been seriously hurt!"

Timidly answering Fred said, "I know Will. I just saw you deep in conversation with these gentlemen, so I figured I would start setting up the props by myself. Bad idea, I've learned my lesson."

"Okay, well let me introduce you guys. This nice man who helped you is Charles Gunn, but he likes to be called Gunn. Over here is the new owner of the Bronze, Daniel Osborne call him Oz, and this gentleman is Oz's good friend Angel O'Connor. Guys this is Winfred Burke but everyone calls her Fred."

"Hi it's nice to meet you all. I wish I could stay and chat but I should be getting back to setting up the props for the next scene before the kids get back."

"Oh God Fred I'm sorry. I'm suppose to help you, I just got so caught up talking that… but that's no excuse. Guys if you will excuse me I should be…"

"No Will it's alright, stay and talk, I'll just…"

"But you shouldn't have to…"

"I'll help," Gunn said interrupting the women.

"Oh I can't ask you to do that," said Fred, though she was liking the idea of the handsome man helping her.

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering. Just tell me where to put the props."

Noticing how Gunn was looking at her friend, Willow decided not to fight it and just said, "Well Fred since you have help, I'll just go back to talking with the guys over there." When the three were back at the benches and seated Willow began, "so where were we?"

"You were telling us the merits of Robin Hood," said Angel, "and while I see and understand what your saying. What I mean to say is should young impressible children be told the stories? Children see only the surface story which is a man stealing from the rich to help the poor and his enemy is the evil king. There's no difference between whom among the rich Robin steals from, no matter if they're in allegiance with John or not. Since Robin is the hero of the story, his robbery victims are not thought of, and are usually lumped with the villainous King John. So children learn all rich people are evil and should be stolen from."

"Angel you give children too little credit," Oz rebuttal, "I think…" the conversation continued among the three for several more minutes before Willow had to get back to working with the kids. Gunn returned shortly to inform the guys that he had volunteered to help Fred out for the rest of the afternoon, so he wouldn't be going on the tour with them. Angel and Oz just shared knowing looks at that. They sat watching the kids perform for a while before Buffy finally showed.

"Hey Oz! It's great to see you again!" Greeted Buffy as she reached the guys, "Angel…you too. I'm sorry for being late; I hope you guys haven't been waiting long?"

"Not long, we've just been enjoying the play," replied Oz, which brought a smile to Buffy's face, which faded a bit when she thought she heard Angel mumble something that sounded like "Yeah right fun…Robin Hood." Ignoring Angel, Oz continued, "The kids are really good, I can't wait to see them on the big night. Buffy, if the other things you have planned are even half as good as these kids, your night will still be a success."

Laughing softly Buffy said, "Thanks Oz, I wish I had your confidence." _'I know I could definitely use it. That stupid band, no decency at all. Backing out two weeks before the big night. Are they trying to ruin me? Hmm…well they weren't that great anyway so it's not a lost. No not a great lost at all. And what was up with the name Greek Gods, presumptuous much?' _

"You're kidding; I would think you would be an old pro by now."

Sighing she said, "You would think it gets easier but it doesn't. Each year new problems or situations arise, which I have to handle. For example my supervisor Robin wants me to change one of the performances this year, the caterers keep hounding me about what I want as the vegetarian meal, and I now I have to look for a new band because the one I hired is backing out for a 'better gig' they say. Those Traitors."

"Sorry to hear that. That's tough," said Oz and then an idea hit, "Why don't I help you with your band problem?"

"Oh you don't have to go to any trouble, I'll think of something."

"Don't be silly, it won't be any trouble," chuckled Oz, "if you remember I am in the music business. Just tell me what time you need the band to show up by, and you will have one there waiting and ready to perform."

Remembering that Oz owns a record label, Buffy was quite relieved and happy to accepting Oz's offer, "If you're really sure?" At Oz's reassurance, "Well thanks Oz. I really wasn't looking forward to spending time auditioning new bands. Well if you both ready we'll get on that tour now?"

At their nods Buffy directed the guys to for her, as they were about to leave the room Oz suddenly stopped and declared, "Oh wait I have to talk with Gunn about something. Why don't you two go on ahead without me?"

"What!?" exclaimed Buffy and Angel both surprised and confused by his outburst.

Angel, the first to recover, looked upon his friend with suspicion. _'What are you up to Oz?' _Out loud he said, "Well then we will wait for you to finish."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Yeah Oz it's not a big deal if we wait. Anyway it will give me a chance to say Hi to Gunn since I didn't when I came in."

"Oh but it will probably take a while, andyou're already taken time out of your busy schedule to do this tour. I wouldn't want to waste your precious time." Oz said, as he tried to come up with another excuse for them to go without him.

"No problem, if it's going to be a while, we can always reschedule," said Buffy not understanding the look of frustration that past Oz's face.

"Okay look…the thing is I like your sister Willow…a lot," said Oz, "so I kind of want to stay here and spend time with her, maybe even help her out with the kids."

Beaming at Oz's admission Buffy happily replied, "That's great. I think Willow would like that, but I don't get why you want me and Angel to leave."

Trying to think of something, Oz's eyes were dancing all over the place until they landed on Angel, _'That's it that will work'_ looking back at Buffy he said, "Well spending time with Willow means watching more of the play, and I couldn't do that to Angel. You see he hates Robin Hood…"

"Hey I do not! I'm just not a big fan," Angel protested.

Ignoring Angel, Oz continued, "And he wouldn't be having a good time and I couldn't stand my friend to be in that kind of discomfort." Oz smirked inwardly at the look of annoyance and total-lack of amusement on his friend's face. "So I figured Angel would have more fun having a tour around the center."

Any doubts Buffy had at Oz's statement were ignored, choosing only to think about what a wonderful man Oz was, and how he had obviously fallen for her sister. _'He's so perfect for __Willow__. He and __Willow__ would make such a cute couple. I should help them anyway I can…I guess even if it means I have to hang out with…Angel. How in the world did such a great and friendly guy like Oz get a moody and anti-social best friend? And what's up with the hate against Robin Hood?'_ Coming out of her thoughts, Buffy said, "Alright, I understand. I guess me and Angel will go on the tour now," pausing and thinking for a moment, "of course that is if Angel wants to go on the tour. Angel you haven't said anything on what you want to do?" Buffy asked thinking Angel did not really want to have a tour around a small town community center. _'He'll probably say he wants to leave and do something by himself.'_

Upon both Oz and Buffy's gaze, Angel respond, "I would love to have a tour of this place and to learn more about it. Buffy do you mind waiting for me in the hall? I just have to speak with Oz for a moment."

Surprised and shocked by Angel's answer, Buffy just said "Sure" and left for the hall. As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Angel turned to Oz. "What the hell are you up too?"

Not fazed at all Oz just said, "Weren't you listening? I want to spend time with Willow."

"Bull! The truth."

"Fine. That is the truth, well part of it anyway. I just think this would be the perfect time for you to apologize to Buffy and to get know her on the right foot."

Groaning Angel said, "But what if we're wrong, and she didn't hear anything. If I go apologize she would know about what I said, then where would I be? Plus that can't be the only reason you are going through all this trouble. If this is one of you matchmaking schemes I …"

"Angel I'm shocked," Oz said in a fake hurt tone, "to think I would do such a thing. Especially to match you up with a girl you have already deemed not to meet your dance requirements in a partner." Oz just smirked at the scowl on Angel's face, "You better get going, Buffy's waiting."

"I'll get you for this Oz. Mark my words."

"Yeah yeah, have fun on the tour," with that Oz turned and went to talk with Willow.

"Just great," Angel muttered as he left to meet Buffy.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.W, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story, I'm sorry it has taken forever for me to update, but I had a bout of writer's block and then when I started writing again I had a hard time reconnecting with the story after such a long break. I'm not too satisfied with the chapter, but at least I got it done. I just finished writing this, so there might be mistakes or things might not make sense, if so please tell me.**

**I would like to thank Christine for taking the time to beta this fic. Thank you so much for your help and support.**

**The Tour**

**Chapter Six**

Silence. For a few uncomfortable minutes nothing was said between Buffy and Angel, before Buffy resolved to get the tour started and over with quickly. Indicating that Angel should follow her, Buffy began to explain the history behind the different sections of the center. As Buffy described the center in more detail, Angel relaxed a bit, and he couldn't help but become enraptured by the passion and love that Buffy held for the center that shone clearly in her voice.

"Over here is the Whedon gallery, named after a generous benefactor who gave a sizable donation a few years back for art supplies. All the artwork on display were made by the children in the intermediate and advance art classes." Buffy stated as they entered the room filled with different art pieces.

"Really?" Said a slightly awed and surprised Angel as he examined the different pieces. "Some of these pieces are quite well done, the work of collage-level art students. You must have an amazing Art teacher on staff. Would it be possible for me to have an opportunity to talk with the teacher?" _'Anyone who could guide children into creating such amazing works must be extremely gifted in their own right'_ thought Angel, looking forward to having a stimulating conversation with the "Art Teacher" in the near future.

"You're talking with her," announced Buffy with a hint of pride in her voice. Shock passed quickly on Angel's face before he masked it. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough because Buffy saw the expression and became defensive. "Why do you look so surprised? Didn't think someone like me could be artistic?"

Realizing he had inadvertently offended Buffy again, Angel tried to redeem him self. "No not at all. I knew you helped out at your parent's gallery, so had great knowledge of the art world. I just thought you helped manage the center not teach in it. You're an extraordinary teacher," trying to redirect the conversation Angel said, "some of your students show signs of immense potential." He then turned to focus his attention on a sculpture of a griffin which had caught his eye.

_'You're just being sensitive; he just didn't know you were a teacher here. That's all. Let it go. Hey at least he thinks you have some gifted students.'_ Thinking all this, Buffy tired to focus on the work Angel was looking at. "This one is called 'Guardian" and was made by Haley Bernstein one of my students in the advance class. Haley is greatly influenced by Greek Mythology," turning she pointed to a wall of paintings. "Here is a painting of the Twelve Gods of Olympus, and there on the corner is a painting of Medusa."

At a far away glance, the paintings seemed to have been done in the classic style of idealizing the myths, but at a closer look things are very different. The Gods were actually their modern day, real life counterparts: like Zeus was Bill Clinton, Hera was Hillary, and Aphrodite looked like Pamela Lee Anderson, and so on; and they weren't being portrayed in the best light. In the Medusa painting, there was the enlarged and hideous face of a monster shown as a reflection in the mirror of a beautiful woman who looked like she is getting ready to walk down a runway. Quite entertained by the paintings, Angel said, "They're quite amusing and insightful. Is Ms. Bernstein interested in selling them?"

"You're interested in 'Buying'?" Asked Buffy, this time the one surprised and not being able to hide it. _'Hmm… I never thought he would be interested in a satiric painting which made fun of the rich and famous'_

Answering his question Buffy said, "All the artwork here is on sale, but you will have to wait to the auction on fundraiser night. Well we should continue on with the tour. Let's go outside to the garden. It was recently replanted and quite beautiful. Some of it was done by community volunteers, but a bulk of the work was made by the seniors from the local High School as a class project."

'_Wow this place really is one of the centers of the community. Maybe Oz wasn't so wrong to settle in this town. People here seem to take care of one another' _thought Angel as he followed Buffy outdoors and he decided to tell Buffy just that.

"I like to think so," responded Buffy as she made her way to the garden. "I can say I'm eternally gratefully to all the local volunteers and benefactors, without them we would not be able to make it. We are governmentally funding, and with all the recent budget cuts, we are relying heavily on community support."

"Seriously? From the look around I had first thought it was private institution, everything looks to be in top condition," said Angel as they turned a corner and came upon the garden.

Laughing Buffy said, "Looks can be deceiving." Sighing she continued, "One of the main goals of the center is to give children a wide range of opportunities in activities that aren't part of school or in which their parents can't afford to send them to private lessons. The center's been very lucky since we've had the support of the mayor, but even he hasn't been able to give much help in regards to funding." A bit tired Buffy sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden and motioned Angel to do the same. "We use to have a full-time staff of twenty-five, now only seven members are full-time and another five is part-time. With the smaller staff many of the others have had to take up extra duties, and still some programs had to be cut."

"That's awful. How can you manage so many activities with so few people?" Said Angel, surprised at how well-run the place was despite how under-staffed they were. _'The staff must be strong as oxen to work so much.' _

"Well luckily people like parents and high-schoolers, who used to come to the center, have volunteered their time to help chaperon field trips and to teach a class here and there. If it wasn't for them I won't have had time to teach the art classes this summer."

"There wasn't an art class here before this summer?" asked Angel in shock. He had always believed in the importance of art in people's lives.

"No not for the past year. Before the cuts, we had a full-time art teacher, but then we had to let her go because she was expendable." _'Poor Molly, I wonder what she is up to now. Probably yelling at a coworker for messing with her paints; how was I suppose to know she put her paint in the order of the paint spectrum'_

"An art teacher is 'expandable'!? Who came up with that logic?!" exclaimed Angel in what sounded to Buffy like outrage. _'Wow he must love art a lot, and I think he has been enjoying the tour maybe he isn't as bad as I thought' _"Let me guess your bosses and sponsors thought art as a less vital element in the children's development in comparison to sports. Well I guess that should be expected coming from a small town like Sunnydale."

'_Never mind that last thought. He just insult Sunnydale by insinuating that people in this town aren't cultivated enough to know that art is just as important as sports…yeah so there's a little truth to what he says. But that's not the only reason Molly had to be let go and I should tell him so.'_

"Well the fact of the matter was that she hadn't been here long, and she was one of the people on staff that only taught one specific class and wasn't the most useful else where. Plus with me on staff and them knowing I have an art degree, they figure I could take over the classes at some point. But I've been so swamped, I couldn't until this past summer. Also others on staff had a number of jobs, like how Robin our supervisor handled things in the office and took care of the different sports teams we have; or with Jess who teaches our creative writing and music composition classes."

Intrigued by the requirements one needed to work at the center Angel couldn't help but ask, "So what do you add to curriculum here if not your knowledge of the art world?"

Blushing a bit, Buffy answered, "Well I teach the self-defense and dance classes, and I use to be in charge of the choir before my sister Dawn was able to help out. Plus I'm always in charge of making Fundraiser Night happen."

"You have so many responsibilities. You seem to almost be a jack-of-all-trades, handling such an important event, working at your parents' gallery and teaching art, dance, and self-defense classes. Wait…did you say you teach dance?" said Angel, then realizing he had just said, he mentally shook him self as he noticed Buffy's face had gone blank and unreadable. _'You Idiot!!! Why did you say that! Everything was going so well too. Had to ruin it by making the connection. She had probably forgotten that stupid statement until I opened my mouth again'_

As Angel mentally berated himself, Buffy silently sat next to him thinking. _'He had to mention that didn't he… look at how quiet he is now… he's probably wondering if I'm going to be angry with him now. Am I going to be angry? Nah Angel's now worth it… But maybe I should let him sweat it out for a while before letting him know' _The two of them sat there for another minute in silence until Buffy couldn't stand it anymore and thought it had been long enough.

"Yes I teach some dance classes also," Buffy finally said. "Look Angel about…"

Before she could finish Angel interrupted her by saying, "Buffy I don't know what you may have heard last night, my intent was not to offend anyone. I was just tired of Oz bothering me and trying to get me to dance, so I just lashed out at his choice of partners which just so happened to be you, and I'm sorry."

'_Not the best apology I've ever heard, but it wasn't the worst I've heard either…Oh well' _"You're forgiven, it wasn't even that big of a deal so forget about it," said Buffy. Deciding to address Angel's earlier comment about being a "Jack of all trades" she went on to say "Anyway the reason I'm involved in such a variety of things is because I always knew I wanted to stay in the family business while also working at the center. So I majored in Art History and got a minor in dance, plus I took a few business management courses so I could understand the business side of things better."

"Wow, you must love the center very much. But someone with your talents can be making a lot more money else where," said Angel. _'Thank God the dance incident is being swipe away. Maybe I have a chance with her… wait but I don't want a chance with her just because she is beautiful, kind, and talented, amazing… no not going there.' _'And what's wrong with going there?' Said a voice that sounded a lot like Oz. _'Women of her class status strive to become richer by marrying rich men' _'Okay so you've been burned a few times by gold-diggers, but does that seem like Buffy? If Buffy was after money in her life she would have gone for a better paying job.' _'That's true. And she doesn't seem like a materialistic person, but as we know looks can be deceiving.'_

Not noticing the internal dialogue Angel seemed to be having Buffy continued on with their conversation, "Well sure I could be making more money working for a professional art or dance institute or working at some fancy art gallery, but would I be happy, I think not. I love the center it's been like a second home to me all my life. This is the place where I made my first artwork and had my first dance recital, got my first exposure to Martial Arts not counting TV or the movies. I was given so many opportunities here, that I feel the need to ensure that other kids have the same chances I did. That's why I'm working so hard to make sure the center gets the proper funding it deserves."

"It's good that you know money doesn't buy happiness. I've known too many people who spend their lives chasing after ways to become richer and …" as Angel continued to converse with Buffy he couldn't help notice how comfortable and easy it is to talk with Buffy, and how many shared interests they had together. _'She would make the perfect girlfriend…Girlfriend!!! No don't go there, just because she seems kind and giving doesn't mean she is, remember that Doctor Kendall you dated… you thought she was so selfless and giving to be working at a free-clinic, but it turns out she was just using you to help fund the clinic, her lab experiments, and her lawyer fees for her malpractice lawsuits. Should have known she was trouble to have more than one lawsuit against her, good thing I got out of that relationship'_

Angel wasn't the only one having an internal conversation as Buffy couldn't stop thinking about the different glimpse of Angel she was getting. _'I guess he's not really that bad, he did apologized somewhat for last night's comment and he seems very interested in art and my work at the center. It's not that bad talking with him, but some of his comments seem to insinuate that he's superior to me just because I went to public school while he had a boarding school education. He's not exactly outright flaunting it, but his whole demeanor screams I'm better than you are…But I guess that's to be expected from a guy whose wealth, intelligent, gorgeous, and wow doesn't he look good in that tight fitting shirt; he has the body of a God must workout a lot. Don't go there Buffy, so your physically attracted to him that doesn't mean anything, he still has a elitist personality. Any way a guy like him doesn't look at girls like you, remember Darla? He probably a playboy who goes for glamorous sexpot models or socialites not simple working girls like me, oh well'_ Looking at her watch, Buffy realize how late it was getting.

"Angel, we better get back in its getting late."

Noticing the darkening sky for the first time, Angel realized he had been talking with Buffy for nearly two hours, shocked at how he lost track of the time he just nodded in agreement and followed Buffy in. When they entered the center, they noticed that most of the kids had left already; everyone left was just helping with the clean up. Willow and Fred were putting away the costumes, while Oz and Gunn were helping the kids pack up the props and sets. The girls were the first to see that they had come back.

"Hey nice of you guys to come back when most of the work is done," teased Willow as she and Fred packed up the last of the costumes.

"Sorry Will, we lost track of the time. So how is the play coming along, any problems?" said Buffy.

"Everything's going great, only a few little mishaps here and there, but nothing for you to worry about. So Angel how did you like the tour?" asked Willow politely.

"I think it's all quite remarkable. As I said to Buffy before, if I didn't know any better I would assume this was a private institute. It's amazing how your town has banned together the resources you have to give the children of the community so many recreational and educational opportunities."

"You must have been really amazed by the center Angel," said Oz as he and Gunn made their way to the group, "you guys were gone for over two hours, I didn't know the center was that big."

"Actually we just lost track of the time while we were talking outside," answered Buffy, who happened to not notice the gleams in Oz and Gunn's eyes, but Angel did and he knew he was in for some teasing later on.

"Must have been some conversation," said Gunn but deciding to drop the subject and greeted Buffy, "Hi Buffy, it's nice to see you again. You have a wonderful place here, makes me wish that there was such a place like this in the old neighborhood that I grew up in."

"Hi Gunn it's nice to see you too. And thank you for you compliments towards the center, we all work very hard to keep things running smoothly. So how do you like your stay in Sunnydale so far? I think Oz told me last night that this is a semi-vacation for you, personally I would have pick a different place," said Buffy.

Laughing Gunn answered, "Yeah this wasn't my first choice either, but things in Sunnydale aren't looking as bad as I first thought," he gave a glance at Fred, which the others didn't miss and which made Fred blush, "I just have to help make sure the Bronze's security is up to date and to help out here and there with the club, otherwise I have a lot of free time to explore the attractions in town, which I'm sure would go a lot smoother with a tour guide."

Shyly taking the hint Fred said, "I'll…be your guide if you want," than thinking she was being to forward, "of course if you would rather have someone else…"

"No… I would love it if you gave me a tour of the town," said Gunn with a smile that made Fred forget about all her nervousness and she smiled in return.

The doors to the center suddenly opened and Robin Wood walked in carrying a heavy duffel bag. Greetings and introductions were made between the guys before Robin told Buffy to go home and that he would lock up.

"Are you sure Robin, I don't mind staying," Buffy said hesitantly, "You just got back from a game you must be tired, you should go home and rest."

"You're one to talk; you work three times harder than anyone else here. Besides I have some work to do in the office anyway, so there's no point in both of us staying." When Buffy nodded in agreement, a round of "Bye," "Goodnight," and "See you tomorrow" was heard as the group left.

Once outside again Buffy turned to the guys and said, "Well I guess this is where we say 'Goodnight' also."

But Willow spoke up and said, "Actually, while you and Angel were on your tour, we all decided that we should have dinner together at Antonio's. You guys don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," said Buffy, "I'm actually a bit hungry and have a craving for Italian anyway."

As Angel was about to agree also, his phone began to ring. "Excuse me." As he walked a few feet away, the others could hear as Angel said the name "Natasha" and began talking in Russian. The girls were curious, while Oz and Gunn just groaned. At the girls' looks Oz answered, "The call just means Angel will not be joining us for dinner."

"How do you know that for sure?" asked Willow.

Gunn answered this time, "When Angel gets a call from Natasha, that usually means it's a…" but before he could finish his sentence, Angel had come back.

"Sorry everyone I won't be able to join you for dinner, a friend I haven't seen in a while is in town, so we'll going to have dinner to catch up. Hope that's not a problem with anyone?"

Though the girls and Gunn all responded that it was alright, Buffy couldn't help noticing how Oz just remained silent with a slight look of disapproval. After Angel left and everyone was heading toward Antonio's, Buffy's curiosity finally got to her, so she took Oz aside to ask why he was upset with Angel.

"It's nothing really, I'm just not a big fan of Angel's friendship with Natasha," answered Oz.

Buffy remembering that Angel seemed to be in a relationship with Darla, who is Oz's sister, thought that Oz was just being an over-protective brother. "Oh are you worried about Natasha getting in between Angel and your sister Darla?"

Oz just looked at Buffy with a puzzled look and said, "No, not really. What made you think that?"

Embarrassed at her assumption and for prying, Buffy just said, "Well…I…umm… just thought that since Darla and Angel are involved that…"

Suddenly Oz began to chuckle softly and said "Is that what he told you?" Buffy was now the one with a puzzled look and just shook her head.

"Sorry for laughing…it's just Darla's not Angel's girlfriend, and for that matter Angel doesn't have a girlfriend period. The reason I'm upset is because of that fact," Oz tried to explain, but he could see Buffy was more confused than before, so he softly said the next part, "Angel just has many friendships with ladies that have benefits."

Finally catching on Buffy just said "Oh." _'See, what did I tell you he's a playboy'_

"Yeah," Oz continued on, "I know that Angel and his lady friends, which includes my sister, have perfectly amicable relationships. That's not what bothers me…it's the fact that he doesn't seem to be looking for a real relationship at all which frustrates me."

'_Aww…so Angel doesn't want a relationship with substances or he has a fear of commitment…that's very revealing about his character. Now Buffy don't judge the man, you just met him, if that's how he wants to live his life that's his right…Anyway isn't it awfully sweet of Oz to be so concern for his friend and it shows how much Oz himself desires to have a serious relationship too. Willow I hope you see what a great guy he is'_

"Well Oz, I think you should forget about Angel for now and concentrate on my lovely sister over there." Buffy giggled at the slight blush that appeared upon his face; they rejoined the rest of the group and soon the five entered the restaurant. The rest of the evening was filled with lively conversations and much to Buffy's amusement the beginnings of two couples.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.W, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story, I'm sorry but there isn't any B/A interaction in this chapter. But this is a big Willow chapter, so this is for Willow lovers.**

**I would like to thank Christine for taking the time to beta this fic. Thank you so much for your help and support.**

**Family Talks**

**Chapter Seven**

When September came around, to say that life in the Summers' household was hectic would be an understatement. With the school year beginning again, Kendra, Faith, and Dawn were back at college studying or partying their time away; while Willow went back to teaching her little students. With all her sisters no longer able to help her out in a daily capacity, Buffy ran around like a madwoman, teaching all her classes at the center, and ensuring everything ran smoothly for the big night. With so much to do, Buffy postponed her return to the Mystical World indefinitely; which was quite unfortunate for her parents, since business at the Mystical World skyrocketed, so much so that the Summers' parents were rarely found at home anymore.

Willow grew tired of watching her family always being too busy for one another, so one morning during breakfast she declared a Family Night for the coming Friday. At her announcement, everyone was quick to voice their objections: Joyce and Giles said they were going to have a romantic night out on the town; Faith and Dawn said they were going to one of the fraternities big initiation party; Kendra said she needed her time for research on a big project for class; and Buffy announced that she had no time to spare especially since Fundraiser Night was on Saturday.

Understanding that her parents needed a night for themselves, Willow smiled and said that she accepted their excuse. But as she turned to face her sisters the smile dropped from her face and she said, "But I don't accept any of yours."

Raising her hands to stop the on coming protests from her sisters she continued, "You see this," as she pointed to her face, "it's my resolve face and you guys know what that means, I'm not taking no for an answer. Everyone has been running around this house busy doing their own thing, myself included, and that's fine. But we're all still family and we shouldn't lose touch of that. So it won't hurt us that much to spend one night together. Faith…Dawn, there will be other parties you can go too. Kendra, I know for a fact that that project you need to work on isn't due for months so you can spare the night for the family. And Buffy you have everything planned out don't worry, just spend the night relaxing."

Her sisters all relented after hearing her reasoning, all except Buffy. "Wil…I know what you say and that's great. You guys can have the Sisters' night, just without me. Friday is right before the fundraiser; I need the time to make a bunch of calls to making sure everything is set, plus I need to be free in case there are any unexpected last minute problems. I'll have time to relax and spend time with you guys after the fundraiser."

"Buffy," Willow said with a sigh, _'why must I have such a stubborn mule for a sister,' _"every year you do an amazing job, yet every year you continue to worry and stress about every little thing…to the point that you never actually enjoy the night like everyone else. There are other people who can handle any problems that may arise. Look at Friday as the night you can de-stress and have fun with your family, so that you're in the right state of mind to enjoy the fruits of your labor." Looking at her sister, she could see Buffy was close to giving in but still not there, so she decided to add, "If my resolve face and my list of reasons still haven't convinced you…how about this," in a very serious patronizing voice, "I'm older so be a good little sister and do as I say." Willow tried to hold her face as serious as possible but that only lasted for ten seconds before she began to giggle, and was soon joined by Buffy and the other occupants of the room.

Chuckling Buffy said, "Okay…okay, I relent. I'll be here with you guys on Friday."

"Finally," sighed Dawn, "you two are so stubborn."

"Yep ain't that the truth," Faith said in agreement, "Buffy you should know better than to try to argue with big sis after she puts her resolve face on."

"As interesting as this whole discussion was, we are now running late," stated Kendra in a solemn voice, "and I have no intention of missing my professor's very important lecture. Faith, Dawn, you have two minutes to get into the car before I leave without you. Good day everyone." Kendra was soon out the door and the engine of her car could be heard starting.

"Urg…Important lecture my ass…every lecture is important to Kendra," said Faith as she got up and gathered her belongings, "sometimes I wonder how we're sisters."

"Come on," Dawn said as she began to drag Faith to the door, "Kendra looked serious about leave without us."

Faith could still be heard saying "When doesn't she look serious" before the door closed.

Willow and Buffy began leaving too, but then Buffy remembered her case of CDs for dance class was still upstairs, tossing her keys to Willow she said, "Warm up the car, I'll be down soon." Buffy's could be heard running up the stairs quickly.

"Bye Mom…Bye Dad. Hope you guys have a nice day, see you later." Said Willow as she headed for the door, but before she could leave she found herself in a tight hug from her mom. "Mom?"

"I'm just so proud of you honey," said Joyce a bit teary-eyed, "when I see you looking out for your sisters and the family, I can't help thinking the family will always be in good hands as long as you're here. I love you."

Returning her mother's hug, she said "Love you too mom." As she looked over her mother's shoulder, Willow could see her father staring at her with pride and love in his eyes and the slight nod of his head in acknowledgement of her. "Well I should be getting out there before Buffy comes back down. Bye." She soon left, and a car could be head starting.

As Joyce walked over to Giles, Buffy came running down. "Is Willow just starting the car now? Oh well…bye mom dad."

"Bye Buffy, try not to work too hard," said Giles.

Laughing Buffy just said "I'll try" before she was out the door.

Hugging her husband, Joyce asked, "How did we get such wonderful daughters?"

Giles answered her with a kissing and replied, "Lucky I guess." As they both moved to clear the table and began washing the dishes, Giles continued to say, "And I agreed whole heartily with what you told Willow, I love how she's always watching out for her sisters. She's a natural nurturer that one, going to make a wonderful mother someday."

Joyce had a mischievous twinkle in her eye and said, "Yes she will, and perhaps someday isn't to far off."

"Now I know that look Joy," said Giles sternly, "don't start planning the girl's wedding just yet, she's only been dating Daniel for a month."

"Honey, you and I have both seen the look in Oz's eyes whenever Willow's around or being talked about. That boy's in love with our daughter, there's no doubt in my mind."

Sighing Giles replied, "I don't doubt Oz's affection, its Willow's I doubt. You know she hasn't been in a serious relationship since Tara."

The flinch that came upon Joyce's face over the long forgotten name couldn't be missed, but they both ignored it. "Your right, Willow hasn't been serious about anyone for a long time, but I know my daughter, and she won't have continued to see Oz unless she cared for him deeply. And…" Here Joyce turned to look at Giles directly in the eyes, "I see that spark in her eyes again Giles. That spark that I thought had died away. It's back and I know it's because of Oz. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

Hugging his wife Giles just muttered "I know I know."

As they released one another, Joyce decided to lighten the mood by saying, "Anyway the sooner those two get married, the sooner I get those grandbabies I want!"

Laughing Giles remarked, "If grandchildren are what you want, I'm sure Faith will be more than obliging."

"Giles!" Cried Joyce in a scandalous tone, "I can't believe you said that."

"Oh like you didn't know about our daughter's promiscuous ways?"

Joyce acknowledges the fact that she knew about Faith's actions but was still quick to defend her daughter by saying "She's just passionate about life."

Shaking his head, Giles said, "All our daughters are passionate beings, look at Buffy's love for the center, or Willow's love for teaching children, even Kendra's passionate about her studies, and Dawn loves languages. Why couldn't Faith have a more constructive passion like her sisters?"

"Our daughters are all unique from one another, and that's why we love them. Now come on or we will be late for work," said Joyce as she headed upstairs.

Giles followed muttering, "How can we be late, we own the bloody store." The two were soon ready and heading out for another day of work.

**In Buffy's Car**

"So do you need me to pick you up from work today?" Asked Buffy as she made a right turn.

Shaking her head, Willow said, "No, that's alright. I have some parent-teacher conferences after school, and then Oz is picking me up for our date."

"Really another date so soon," in a teasing tone Buffy continued, "my goodness you and Mr. Osborne sure been seeing a lot of each other, must be getting pretty serious."

Blushing as red as her hair, Willow swatted her sister. "Stop that, we've only been dating for a month. We're still just getting to know each other."

"Don't deny it Will, you're smitten with the guy. I haven't seen you this into someone in a long time."

"I know, Oz is a great guy. His sweet, charming, kind, smart, not to mention handsome, and he makes me feel giddy at the oddest times." Willow sighed with a dream-like gaze, but as soon as the gaze appeared in was gone again, "but we've only known each other for a month, we shouldn't get carried away thinking its…" but before she could finish Buffy interrupted her by touching her hand.

"Willow its okay for you to open your heart to Oz. I know you have reservations, but Tara would have wanted you to move on with your life and be happy."

Teary-eyed at the mention of her old love, Willow turned away from her sister and began staring out the window. _'Tara baby I miss you so much. I wish you were here but I know that's impossible. Are you up there looking down at me? I know you would have wanted me to move on…maybe you saw how lonely I was and sent Oz to me. You would like Oz; you're both such kind and giving people. But would Oz understand what you mean to me Tara?' _"Buffy, I know Tara would be happy for me. I guess I'm just afraid of Oz rejecting me."

"Now why would you think a silly thing like that? If you haven't notice Oz is head over heels in love with you."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say he loves me, but I know he cares. But would he really feel the same way once he knows I was involved with a woman who I deeply loved. Buffy you know how people can be; our own mother didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was dating Tara the entire time we were together."

Buffy knew how much it had hurt Willow to know their mother did not support her relationship with Tara. When Tara died, Joyce's unwavering love and support for Willow during her time of grieve had helped mend the wounds, but they were never forgotten. Buffy also knew how Willow came under the scrutiny of the whole town because of her involvement with Tara. Everyone was stunned that sweet little Willow, who had been going steady with James Scott for three years until their split before graduation, was suddenly involve with a woman. Once the shock died down things got better, but the awkwardness never quite left; some people in town still feel uncomfortable by Willow's bisexuality.

Finally reaching the grammar school, Buffy pulled the car to stop in front of the main doors. Pulling Willow into a hug, Buffy said, "I know this is hard for you, but from what I've seen Oz seems to be a decent, open-minded guy, who's in love with you. I think he will understand if he wants to be in a relationship with you, he has to know and accept all of you. And if he can't, than it's his loss."

"Thanks Buffy."

Before Willow was all the way out of the car, Buffy called her back, "Will, I don't want to pressure you, but I think you should tell Oz sooner rather than later. You know how the town talks. It would be better for Oz to find out from you than from someone else."

"I'll think about it. Bye."

Buffy watched as Willow placed a smile on her face and began greeting students and parents alike. She finally drove off once Willow went into the school.

**End Note:**

**I have never taken any human sexuality classes, so please excuse me if I'm wrong or if you don't agree, but in my opinion I've always thought of Willow as a bisexual instead of a lesbian. I loved the relationships Willow had with Xander, Oz, and Tara. Willow got to know these individuals, felt a connection with them, and than fell in love. Gender was never an issue; she just loved the person and wanted to spend her life with him or her. I've heard that's not exactly the same as bisexuality, so please tell if I'm wrong, but for now I'm going to identify the Willow in my story as bisexual. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.W, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Thank You Christine for all your help!**

**Slumber Party**

**Chapter Eight**

"We are not watching 'The Scarlet Letter'!" Faith cried out as she tried to stop Kendra from placing the DVD in.

"Why ever not dear sister; I would think you would feel an affinity to Hester Prynne—a woman condemned by society for her sexual actions," stated Kendra matter-of fact.

"Ha ha, Kendra you're so funny," said Faith in a sarcastic tone. "Serious, there is no way I'm watching some stupid historical drama."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "There are no hot guys to check out. Everyone is plainly-dressed in those hideous Black clothes and the women don't get to wear any makeup. It would be boring."

"I have to agree with them," said Buffy sending her sister a sympathetic look, "as much as I love the story, I don't really want to watch the movie. It wouldn't exactly be a relaxing movie to watch now would it?"

"Fine," grumbled Kendra, "this is why I don't like watching movies with you guys. No one ever wants to watch what I want." _'Why did I even agree to be here, they never want me here anyway? I'm just dull, boring, stuck in the mud Kendra to them. I know Willow and Buffy try, but I still wish they would really take the time to care about my life. They think I'm all about studying, but I have other interests too, if only they would ask.'_

In a stage whisper Faith said, "Who would want too?" And was soon "Shushed" by Buffy and Willow; Dawn giggled, while Kendra shot her a look. _'There you go again Faith, another comment I'm just suppose to ignore and pretend didn't hurt. And they're pairing off again, Dawn in support of Faith's statement, and Buffy and Willow chastening Faith. They probably agree with Faith too, but don't want me to know. And I'm left alone'_

Willow always the peacemaker offered an alternative movie, "Why don't we watch 'A Knight's Tale' instead?"

"Cool, that's the film with Heath Ledger, he's hot," declared Faith in favor of the movie.

"Yeah," said Dawn, "that film has hot guys, plus great scenery and music."

"Must we," Kendra whined, "that film is filled with historic inaccuracies."

"It will be fun," said Buffy as she dragged Kendra to the couch as Willow got up to place the DVD in. "The film has everything, hot guys for Faith and Dawn, a semi amusing plot for me and Willow, and you can have fun pointing out at the things wrong with the film ." _'Is it just me, or does Kendra seem downer than usual'_

"Oh fine," said Kendra as the beginning credits scrolled across the screen. _'I know you're trying Buffy, but you're still saying 'Faith and Dawn,' 'me and Willow.' Why am I never paired with you guys? You could have said 'Us and Willow' I enjoy a funny plot as much as you guys. I guess I should be happy that they even know that I like historical films that are accurate'_

And so began Family Night. Joyce and Giles were out already, and the girls had eaten pizza for dinner. Willow had wanted to start with a more interactive event, but her sisters had hidden all the board games save one, Candy Land. Much to the amusement of her sisters, Willow detested the game since it had always given her nightmares about her teeth falling out from cavities, so they had decided to watch movies.

"So Willow how did your date go with Oz the other night?" asked Buffy as they sat together watching the movie. _'Ha you wanted a Sisters' night Willow, so you should have prepared for_ _an interrogation by all your sisters about your new boyfriend' _

"Uhh… it was alright," Willow answered nervously as she noticed the gleam that entered her other sisters' eyes at Buffy's question. _'Maybe Family Night wasn't such a good idea'_

"You went out with Oz again? What did you guys do?" Dawn asked.

"We had a nice picnic," Willow answered quickly.

"That's it," said a disappointed Dawn, "what's so fun about a picnic, seems a bit dull." _'How in th_e _world am I suppose to live vicariously through your life Willow if that's all you're doing'_

Buffy asked a bit confused, "I thought your date was at night, what's so great about a picnic in the dark."

Before Willow could answer, Faith said with a smirk, "Maybe that's the point, having a tumble in the dark outside."

"No…no…no," Willow stammered out as deep blush covered her face, "It was a nice innocent picnic, no funny business at all. Oz thought it would be nice to do some stargazing in the gardens of his home."

"I'm just messing with you sis," Faith said. "But seriously, you've been with Oz for a month and you guys still haven't done anything."

"Of course not," said a bewildered Willow. "We've only known each other for a little while, our relationship is still new. It's way too early to be thinking about that stuff."

"Oh come on! What's the big deal? You're attracted to him, his attracted to you; give in to your urges." Faith could never understand why her older sisters were so cautious and reserved, since she found life more enjoyable when she let her impulses guide her in life.

"Not all of us has your 'want, take, have' ideals Faith," said Buffy, "Some of us want more than a casual fling."

"That's right," added Kendra. "We are not animals governed by our more basic desires."

Furious Faith shouted, "Did you just call me an animal?"

Trying to stop the argument before it got off the ground Buffy stepped in and said, "I'm sure that's not what Kendra was saying Faith, right Kendra?"

At Buffy's look, Kendra nodded and said "No insult intended, just making a statement." _'That's so not far, I just make a statement and I'm reprimanded, but when Faith makes a direct comment about me she just gets shushed'_

"Fine," said Faith. "So you want a relationship that's built on more than sex, you already seem to have that so why not sleep together."

Sighing Willow responded, "As I've said before Oz and I have only known each other for about a month, we still have so much to learn about each other." _'Yeah like I have to tell Oz about Tara.'_

"But when do you know you know enough about someone to take the next step?" asked Dawn. "No offense, but I agree with Faith, not about the casual flings, but about going with your feelings and desires; you and Buffy always over-analysis your relationships to the point that you don't have a relationship anymore."

'_Again I'm excluded,' _thought Kendra. _'Just because I've never brought anyone home doesn't mean I've never had relationship also.'_

"Hey I do not over-analysis my relationships," said an indignant Buffy. At her sisters' looks, "what I do not."

"B, you're a 23 year old virgin," declared Faith.

"So?" Said Buffy unruffled, "There's nothing wrong with being a virgin, I'm glad I'm waiting to I find the right guy to be with."

"How do you know you haven't already met him, but because you were so picky you threw him away?" said Dawn.

"Because of what you said before Dawn about feelings, I've never clicked with any of the guys I've been with, so that's how I know," said Buffy proudly since she was able to throw her sister's words back in her face.

"Well I think it's great that Buffy is waiting," Willow said, "I wish I had instead of sleeping with James in High School because it was expected of me."

Faith unwilling to drop the topic yet continued on, "Yeah but Buffy and Kendra are still the only virgins left and the're older than Dawn and I."

"Faith!" yelled out all her sisters all for different reasons.

"I can't believe you told," Dawn said.

"That was uncalled for," scolded Willow.

"If you were trying to offend me, it didn't work. A person's maturity is not proven by the fact that they have sex, as your own immaturity has just shined through with your last comment," huff Buffy with a hint of anger.

"Who said I was a virgin," declared Kendra. At that shocking statement all eyes turned to look at the middle Summers' sister. No one was sure what to say least of all Kendra, who hadn't meant to say the statement out loud. Realizing she couldn't take back words Kendra decided to go forward and adopted her formal speech again to speak.

"I am not a virgin, so that just leaves Buffy, although I don't think of it as a slight against her at all, in fact quite the opposite. I think it makes Buffy more unique and special in comparison to us."

Not sure what to say Buffy just thanked Kendra for her kind words of support. Finally gaining control of her voice Faith asked, "Who, When, Where?"

Kendra, without showing an ounce of embarrassment she was really feeling inside answered, "My boyfriend a few years ago in his apartment, and that's all I will say on the subject."

Willow was startled by her sister's revelation. She had always tried to be the best sister possible and to always be there for her sisters, so to learn that Kendra had hidden so much of herself from the family hurt. _'I can understand her not telling us about when she lost her virginity, but to not even mention having a boyfriend at all. Has she had more than one? Why did she never talk to me or the others about her life? She said not to push on the subject, but maybe she really wants us to push so that we finally learn more about our silent sister.'_

Buffy on the other hand thinking it would be more prudent to abide with Kendra's wishes before Faith decided to add her own two cents decided to switch the spot light. "So Dawn what about you? Let me guess it was John, the quarterback your boyfriend during junior year?"

No longer embarrassed by Faith's earlier statement and seeing how forthright Kendra was, Dawn decided to answer frankly also, "Actually, it was the guy I met in Ireland in the student exchange program in senior year."

"The one who was the only other American in the program?" asked Buffy. Dawn just nodded in agreement. "You still stay in contact with him right? I think I've seen some of his letters to you in the mail."

"Yeah we still stay in touch. After we realized our moment in Ireland wasn't going to last once we came back to the states with me living here and him going to school on the east coast, we decided it was best that we break up, but were still good friends," answered Dawn a bit sadly. Although Dawn still believed it was the right decision to not have a long-distance relationship with the guy since she was too young to be in a serious relationship, she couldn't help thinking about what if they had made a go at it. _'Would we have ended up resenting each other? Maybe worst we could have ended up hurting each other by betraying each other? Or would we have been part of the lucky few who could make it work.' _

As Dawn contemplated all this she noticed that the movie was half over and began trying to back track the evening's discussions to figure out why they were even talking about each other's virginity. "Guys why are we even talking about all this, weren't we trying to learn more about Willow's new relationship?"

"Oh Yeah," said Faith, "Okay so we know you guys aren't having a physical relationship, but how do you feel about the guy? And don't say you don't know Will, because you won't have even dated Oz for a month if you didn't feel a lot for him."

In a rare show of agreement with her sister Kendra nodded her head in agreement. "That's true Willow. I have not seen you as happy as you have been in the last month in a very long time, and I think it is greatly attributed to Daniel entering your life."

Willow sighed knowing that she couldn't avoid the topic any longer. "Oz is a great guy, and I care a lot about him. He's someone I can see myself being serious with, so I'm going to tell him about Tara." At that declaration smiles appeared on all her sisters faces and they all jumped up to hug their big sister in support. They all knew Willow still missed Tara so much that she had a hard time talking about her to anyone, including them. For Willow to willing talk about Tara to Oz showed her sisters that their big sis was finally ready to move on with her life with a new person.

Being crushed by her sisters' hugs, Willow began pushing them off her. "That's enough…get off. Shushes…I'm glad your happy for me, but you don't have to act like I'm marrying the guy, gush your acting like mom." _'That seemed to do the trick,' _thought Willow as she noticed all her sisters blanching a bit at that comparison. "Anyway I'm just enjoying getting to know Oz better, he leads an interesting life. I've also enjoy getting to know his sisters and friends; they seem to be such wonderful people." At that statement Buffy snorted. "What? They are."

"Excluding Oz and Gunn, they all seem a bit snobby."

"And how did you come to that conclusion Buffy, you haven't spent much time with them," Willow asked.

"Will you know first impressions are a big thing to me and I will never forget how Oz's sisters looked at me when I entered the room like I was a lowly peasant, whose unfit clothes would dirty the place up. The very few times I've seen them around town they would deliberately start walking in the opposite position of where I was coming from."

"I still think your exaggerating that. Darla and Drusilla are such lovely ladies I can't imagine them being so rude. But what about Angel? I thought you guys got along fine that day when you gave him the tour of the center?" Willow said as she got up to get more snacks.

"Well I did have a nice conversation with Angel that day, but he has a slight superiority-complex," said Buffy, at Willow's look she tried to explain. "During our conversation he kept making remarks about how inefficient public schools are in teaching children properly when compared to his boarding school education and he said the people in town had their priorities messed up if they care more about sports then the arts."

Willow and her other sisters just looked at Buffy like she had gone crazy. Faith was the one that spoke what was on all their minds, "B you've been working too hard cause all that stuff you just said are things you agree with."

"What!" said a startled Buffy as she looked at all her sisters. "No…no…it was the way he said it. Like how boarding schools are automatically superior to public schools and that it's a miracle that people are even able to get an education in such institutions. Hey I know public schools will never have the same resources as a boarding school, but I don't think public schools do such a bad job teaching the youth. And yes, I know I've said how disappointed I am that funding has been cut heavier on the arts then the sports, but the way he said it made it seem like Sunnydale is filled with country bumpkins unable to appreciate the merits of cultural and intellectual exploits."

"I think you like the guy," Dawn declared to her sister. "And you're doing what you always do looking for flaws in the guy that aren't really there."

"You are so wrong," Buffy said as she shook her head adamantly. "If you spent time talking with the guy also, you would see it to, also. And I don't like the guy; I have no idea where you got that silly idea from, Angel is too much of a playboy anyway." _'I can't believe she would think that. I admit Angel's easy on the eyes but that's it. But I have no interest in an elitist guy with commitment problems who only dates socialites.'_

"Ah ha that's it," Willow interjected. "You do like Angel, but when you heard from Oz about his playboy tendencies you got scared off."

'_Not Willow too, my sisters are delusional,' _thought Buffy as she took a breath before speaking, "I have no idea where you even got such an idea. Maybe…maybe I'm wrong about Angel, but that doesn't mean I'm interested in the guy romantically. Now I think we should focus back on the movie before we miss the whole thing."

Willow just shook her head, _'I think someone is protesting too much,' _but turned her attention back to the television. The rest of the evening was spent watching more movies, gossiping, and just enjoying each others company. The Summers' sisters loved one another dearly even if they all hold different views and interests; they knew the time was coming when these sister nights would be rare events as they all headed in different directions, but for now they would be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's taken forever for me to update, but I hope you all liked the new chapter. I know there isn't any B/A interaction in this chapter also, but I really wanted to focus on the sisters relationship. I always thought Mary and Kitty especially Mary were ignored and neglected in the original. So although Kendra and Dawn's storyline will never be a main focus, I thought it would be interesting to have glimpses into their story every once in a while. Hopefully all the sisters found their own distinctive voice in this chapter. **

**The next chapter will finally be of the fundraiser night, so there should be more B/A interaction but don't hold me to that because I'm still planning it in my head. **

**I do have a question for my readers, do you want a scene with Willow finally telling Oz about Tara or should the scene happen off stage and talked about later. I'm not quite sure what to do yet.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.W, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Thankyou to my wonderful beta Christine for all her help!**

**Mid-Summer's Night Dream**

**Chapter Nine**

Fundraiser Night was a success. The Robin Hood play was well-received and quite a sum of money was made at the auction; but the true magic of the evening began at twilight as Crescent Moon Park transformed into a land of enchantment.

The park came to life as the torches lighted in a cascade fashion, one after another, while white Christmas lights, strung among the surrounding trees gave off an ethereal glow. Slowly, the soft singing voices of children came from the trees, and as the voices grew louder and louder they suddenly stopped. The guest murmured in confusion until two women, who appeared to be Buffy and Dawn, emerged from the trees. They were dressed identically as fairies with wildflowers and glitter all over their hair and dresses, and a beautiful pair of wings could be found on their backs; the only difference being Buffy was green while Dawn was blue. Suddenly Buffy and Dawn's voice filled the park.

"Good evening all and welcome to Land of the Fairies! We are the Gatekeepers!"

"My name's Buffy"

"And mine's Dawn"

"We are sorry for not being here to greet you sooner…"

"But our Queen has fallen ill and we were trying to cheer her up…"

"Although we'll sure you all came to see the Fairy Queen…"

"We hope you are not too disappointed…"

"Please be our guests and accept our simple hospitalities…"

"And enjoy the rest of the night!"

Soft music began to play as dancing fairies of all colors emerged from the shadows. At first, each dancer seemed to be moving in childlike delight at the sight of the crowds as if thinking _'Oh new creatures I wonder if they want to play?' _They danced in a circle around the tables of people, but never came too close, as if frighten of harm. Then Buffy called out to all the fairies and they gathered around her; from there, Buffy led them to dance together in such harmony that they mesmerized the crowds. Slowly they began to branch off again and head toward the crowds but this time they entered the arena of tables as if coming to greet all the guests.

With the crowds' attention upon the dancers, Dawn stealthily made her way toward the stage. As the song died down, the dancing fairies along with Buffy began moving back into the trees. Once the last dancing fairy disappeared from sight, the soft singing voices of children could be heard again, but this time it was coming from the stage where Dawn was leading a choir of fairy children. The children ranged from eight to twelve years of age. Unlike the colorful array of outfits the dancers had, these children all wore simple white slivery outfits and were covered in Baby's Breath flowers. Though the children did not have the best voices, they sang with such joy and innocence that the crowd was spellbound. As the children sang, the dancing fairies emerged again, this time bearing trays of food to show dinner was served.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Oz's table was just finishing their desserts when Joyce Summers' voice could be heard drifting among the tables. "And how are you all doing this evening? Haven't my daughters done an amazing job tonight, especially Buffy? I'm so proud of all that they have accomplished!"

"Oh she's bragging as if she's made a wondrous achievement!"

"Darla! That's very offensive," said Oz after catching his sister's mutterings. "She's just extremely proud of her girls and why shouldn't she be? Everything here tonight has been amazing."

"Amazing?" screeched Darla. But she lowered her voice as she noticed the turned heads at the surrounding tables. "While I admit the night has exceeded my limited expectations, it has been far from 'amazing.' That centerpiece is an eyesore, dinner was not served until almost nine, those children's voices need a tune up, and what was up with that business about Fairy Queens?"

"Well aren't you harsh," interjected Lindsey. "I actually like the children's choir, they aren't the best but they tried. It would have been so easy for one of them to have stage-fright, but they were all confident and had fun with what they were doing. Plus, I think the thing with the fairies was just to set the mood."

Nodding in agreement with her husband Drusilla added, "You have to admit, Buffy did a wonderful job creating a magical atmosphere. You can almost imagine that spirits and other enchanting creatures are here among us." At her sister's look Dru added, "Of course it's not nearly as good as if we had a hand in the event. Perhaps we should have offered our expertise so that the night could have truly been marvelous. We could have advised Buffy that dinners should not be served so late."

"Oh come on," Gunn said. "We knew that dinner would be served late it was on the ticket, plus it's not like they starved us, we had appetizers and bread rolls throughout the evening."

"And those 'eyesores' as you so kindly call them, were made by Buffy's younger students," said Oz. _'I hope no one heard Darla, I'm try to make friends in this town and her insults don't help. I should have only asked for Dru's help with the house, at least she behaves.' _

"Willow tells me Buffy wanted all the children to feel like they were contributed to tonight, so she used some of their artworks as centerpieces."

"As admirable as it was to try to include all the children, she should have concentrated on adding some elegance and sophistication to the evening. Don't you think, Angel?" Asked Darla who was trying to draw the silent man into the conversation.

Angel contemplated how to answer before saying, "Well yes, there has been an element of silliness and child's play to tonight's affair." At this Darla beamed until Angel continued. "Of course, that's what's so charming about the event, making it much more entertaining in comparison to some of the stuffy boring fundraisers I've been forced to go to."

Before Darla could respond, Robin Wood called from the stage getting everyone's attention.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! I am Robin Wood the coordinator of the Sunnydale Youth Center. The center was started by mother Nikki Wood many years ago as a simple after-school-program where children could come together to play and make friends, since then it has grown and become a haven for the youth of our community. Currently the Center's wide range of activities has allowed the youth to have fun among their peers while also having many outlets to showcase their talents and creative inspirations. If it were not for the generosity and continual support of the community I'm not sure we would still be open. So I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and showing your support for the center."

Once the clapping had stopped, Robin continued on, "Now I would like to introduce to you the young woman who made this night happen. She has been my right-hand for many years. Her love and dedication to the center has been an inspiration to us all, please welcome Buffy Summers." Applauds and cheers could be heard throughout the park.

Blushing Buffy came onto the stage. "Thank you Robin and thank you all. I wasn't alone in making this evening happen and would like to acknowledge the hard work of my family and friends who were always there when I needed them, and the many volunteers who took time out of their busy schedules to help out, but most especially all the children of the youth center. Every child contributed in someway, be it performing, helping with the set up, or providing the artwork for the auction. This night is truly for the children. When given the opportunity, children can achieve great things. And that's what the center does; gives children opportunities, so I would like to thank all for your support."

After more applauds Buffy continued on, "Well I'm sure you're all tired of hearing me, so I have a treat for you all; my dad, Giles, and I will be singing "Dancing in the Moonlight" and I hope that inspires you all to do just that."

_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

"Darling, I feel like dancing, come on let's go for a spin," said Lindsey as he took Drusilla's hand. At the site of the loving couple having fun letting loose, other people began to get up and dance.

_we get  
everybody here is out of sight  
they dont bark and they dont bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

Oz and Angel were left alone at the table as Gunn went off to find Fred, while Darla was off dancing with some guy brave enough to ask her.

"So why are you sitting here with me instead of dancing with Willow?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my best friend." At Angel's disbelieving look Oz conceded, "Fine. Willow's busy behind stage so she won't be free until Buffy and Giles finish singing."

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

As they sat there Oz couldn't help but notice how intently Angel stared at Buffy.

"They have great voices don't they?"

Startled Angel asked, "What?"

Laughing Oz replied, "Buffy and Giles, they sing well together don't they?" At Angel's nod in agreement, Oz continued on, "Willow tells me that Buffy and Giles use to sing together all the time."

"So Buffy and her father are quite close?"

"Yeah from what I've seen, Buffy is Giles' favorite."

_we like our fun and we never fight  
you cant dance and stay uptight  
its a supernatural delight  
everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

"His favoritism isthat obvious? Doesn't that cause problems among the sisters?"

"Not really, I don't mean to say Giles loves Buffy more than the rest, I just meant to say that they seem to share more common interests so they have a much closer relationship."

"Must be wonderful to be close to one's parent," said Angel in a melancholy tone.

"I know what you mean Angel," sighed Oz, "I miss my parents' everyday, but at least they live on in our memories."

"I guess you're right Oz." _'If only you knew Oz. Maybe if Mom had survived Cordy's birth things would have been different. But I know for a fact that if Father was alive right now, he would still see me as his good-for-nothing son. No matter what I did I could never measure up.'_

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

_'Why am I even thinking about that man? I should focus on the performance,' _thought Angel as watched Buffy. _'She's unbelievable! She reminds me of a playful imp moving with such grace that she seems to be gliding on air. Her voice is so ethereal, that I imagine that is how a true angel sounds. Her love and dedication to children and the youth center is undeniable. It's like she has a star within her burning so bright that it gives off energy to all around her. Wait…a burning star…right that doesn't sound stupid at all. What am I thinking? I barely know the girl. So what if she's talented, has a heart of gold, and is gorgeous. Gorgeous! Oh no…I'm in trouble._

Angel was so deep in thought that he missed the question Oz's asked. "Excuse me what did you just say?"

"Are you going to ask Buffy to dance later?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"You seem to be staring at her a lot that's all. Is there anything I should know?"

"There's nothing at all, you're imagining things Oz. I'm just looking at Buffy because she's singing that's all."

"Hmm."

_we get in on most every night  
and when that moon is big and bright  
its a supernatural delight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

_'Sometimes I think Oz could be mistaken for one of those busybody-matchmaking mama socialites.' _"Don't hmm me Oz. So anyway how are you doing with Willow?"

"Things between us are good. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. And before you give me a lecture about rushing into another relationship, let me tell you we our taking our time to get to know one another. Everything I've learn so far has supported my first impression that Willow is the girl for me, which reminds me, Willow said she had something important to talk to me about, so you can leave early if you want." _'I wonder what she had to say, she seemed a bit shaken when she said she wanted to talk.'_

"No it's okay, you keep the car, and I'll just catch a ride with the others. Any idea what she wants to talk to you about?"

_dancing in the moonlight  
everybodys feeling warm and bright  
its such a fine and natural sight  
everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

"No idea, Willow just said she had something important to share with me." _'No matter what it can't be that bad, I'm sure I can handle whatever she has to tell me.'_

"Well I guess you find out soon, the song's ending." _'Oz I hope Willow lives up to your expectations.'_

Applauds and cheers came across the park as the song finished. Buffy thanked everyone again and introduced the band that would play for the rest of the evening, and then she and Giles left the stage.

"Well I guess I will go look for Willow," said Oz as he got out of his chair. But before he left he turned to Angel and said, "Do yourself a favor and ask Buffy to dance. Oh and try not to stick your foot in your mouth again." And left before Angel could retort.

**Other side of the Park behind the Stage**

"You guys were great," said Willow as she hugged her father and sister.

"Thank you Willow, well I think I will go find your mother and we'll be leaving now."

"So soon Daddy," said Buffy, "it's still early. Stay and dance a little."

"Sorry Sweetheart, but I'm not as young as I use to be. And besides your mother said she had a headache earlier, so we might as well get going."

"Alright Daddy!"

"Bye girls, have fun, and please keep an eye on your sisters," said Giles as he left to look for his wife.

"I hope mom's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine Will. You know how mom's always complaining about her poor nerves, probably just got stressed by all the excitement of the day."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am," said Buffy as she and Willow made their way pass the dancing couples and toward the tables. "So have you talked with Oz yet?"

Sighing Willow replied, "No not yet, but I did tell Oz I had something important to talk to him about. But I'm not sure how he'll react, what if he takes it badly…and then there's that awkward silence… and he just stares at me, or…or maybe he will scream in shock, what if he wants to stop seeing me, oh no what if he faints?"

"Okay Will don't panic, everything is going to be fine. Just take a nice deep breath; there you go…umm Will you can let it out now. Oz isn't going to do any of those things, he might be shocked but I'm sure he'll understand and if he doesn't you can always tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." _'I hope you are the kind of man I think you are Oz, Willow doesn't deserve more heartache in her life by undeserving people.'_

Laughing Willow hugged Buffy, "What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out. Look there's Oz heading this way. Just remember to breathe in and out," said Buffy as she took a step away from her sister. "Hey Oz!"

"Hi Buffy…Willow," Oz softly said as he gave her a kiss. "Are you alright Willow, you're a bit pale? Are you coming down with something? I saw your parents just a moment ago heading home, maybe you should go with them I would hate for you to fall ill." _'What's with that secret glance? I'm just concern about Willow's health. Maybe I'm coming on to strong, I've just never felt this way about anyone before and I'm not sure how to act.'_

"That's sweet Oz, but it's nothing. So how are you enjoying the night so far?"

"It's been amazing. Buffy you have truly done a spectacular job. I loved the Fairies bit, where did you come up with it, from what I've been hearing that bit hadn't been in the previous fundrasiers."

"Thanks Oz, I'm glad you're having fun. It was a combination of things that made me add Fairies to the program. With the mayor allowing us to use the park for the night, I needed a fun new challenge for my dance students. Inspiration came after I watched "A Mid-Summer's Night Dream," and I thought what would make the night more enchanting than having fairies entertain and serve the people."

"Well it was great, but what was the deal about the sick Fairy Queen, why didn't you just play the part?"

"Oh no I hate having the spotlight on me, why do you think I was rotating with Dawn and was singing with my Dad," said Buffy. Though she was not shy by nature, Buffy disliked the idea that all eyes were solely upon her, so avoided sole performances when possible.

"Well the spotlight agreed with you even if you didn't like it. Are you sure I can't talk you into performing at the Bronze one night?"

"That's sweet Oz, but I don't think I'm up for another performance anytime soon," said Buffy. She soon excused herself from the conversation and went off to mingle with the guests.

"There was something you wanted to tell me Will?" Oz asked.

Laughing nervously Willow said, "Yeah but not here, let's go somewhere private."

**Among the Tables and Dance Floor **

Laughter and music could be heard throughout the park as everyone partied to their heart's content. Buffy made her rounds among the tables and was constantly bombarded with congratulations from her guests expression their enjoyment of the night. Growing tired Buffy made her way toward the bar for a drink but was intercepted.

"Congratulations Buffy!" Cried Fred as she hugged her friend. "Tonight's a success, all I've been hearing from everyone is what an amazing job you've done."

"Thanks Fred, but I couldn't have done it with out your help."

"Everything about tonight makes up for the outrageous ticket price," Fred said in a teasing tone. "Robin Hood would be proud."

"Ha ha… if you weren't my best friend I would be offended," said Buffy in the same tone.

"Offended about what?" Gunn asked as he came upon them.

"Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor!" They both said before bursting into giggles. Gunn just shook his head. The three continued to talk for a while until a new song began to play and Buffy encouraged the couple to go dance while she headed toward the bar for her long awaited drink.

While waiting for a drink, Buffy looked out into the crowds thinking about her mentor. _'Tonight's because of you Nikki where ever you are. I've tried hard to ensure that the center you created with your heart and soul remains the same for all the children in town. Your love and dedication toward the well-being of the children shined brightly like a star, I hope I am doing your legacy justice.'_

"Hey what's with the tears, this is your night you should be happy."

Startled Buffy looked up to find Robin look at her in concern. Touching her face, Buffy realized that she had been crying without knowing it. Laughing Buffy replied, "I am happy. Tonight's success has gone beyond my expectations. I was just thinking about your mom."

"She would be proud of you."

"She would be proud of both of us. You have dedicated just as much, if not more, time and energy into the center as your mother did."

"The center was mom's life work; I don't want to see it fail just because mom's no longer here to take care of it."

"I don't want to see that happen either. And it won't be anytime soon, not with you at the helm. It's ironic if you think about it since you hated the center so much as a kid."

"I didn't hate the center!" Buffy just snorted in disbelief, so Robin acknowledged his lack of warm feelings toward the center growing up. "I didn't like sharing mom with others."

Buffy and Robin continued to talk about their childhoods and the center for a while longer until Robin notices something behind Buffy. "I think you have an admirer."

"What?" asked Buffy surprised at the subject change. Turning to see what Robin was looking at Buffy saw Angel standing several feet away.

"He's been staring at you the entire time I've been talking to you."

"Angel's probably just thinking about what drink to order."

"The guy's been measuring me up to see if I'm competition."

Shaking her head in disagreement Buffy said, "Robin you have an overactive imagination. I'm not his type; he goes for women like Oz's sisters."

"Sure whatever you say," said an unconvinced Robin. "Guess we'll find out since he's heading this way."

Within moments Angel was upon them leading to pleasantries and congratulations being exchanged among the three. Robin was soon called away to deal with a situation near the lake.

"So Angel, how are you enjoying the night?" Buffy asked.

"Better than I expected," replied Angel trying to hold in the flow of comments that were at the tip of his tongue. _'No need to behave like a school boy trying to woo a crush with flattery. And that's all this is a little crush. These feelings for Buffy will probably go away after awhile…hopefully.'_

' "_Better than I expected" how low were your expectations?' _thought Buffy."And what exactly were your expectations?"

Not noticing that Buffy's tone had become less friendly, Angel responded without thinking. "Oh I just thought it would be similar to other fundraisers I've been to, you know the one's with mediocre entertainment and worse food. But I've really enjoyed myself this evening, everything's been quite charming."

In as neutral tone as she could muster Buffy said, "Well I'm glad you're having a pleasant night, with such expectations who wouldn't be? If you will excuse me…"

"Would you like to dance? Everyone around us seem to be might as well join in," asked Angel in a dull tone to hide his nervousness.

Believing Angel only asked out of politeness Buffy declined. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm not interested in dancing at the moment. I see Robin signaling me for assistance at the lake, excuse me." Not waiting for Angel's response, Buffy walked swiftly toward the lake without a second glance at the bewildered man she left behind.

"What just happened?" Angel mumbled to him self.

"Got turned down by the lady you insulted."

"What?" Exclaimed Angel as he turned to the bartender who had spoken.

"I said 'Got turned down by the lady you insulted,' not that I blame her."

"I heard you the first time and you must be mistaken."

"If you say so," said the bartender as he left to make drinks.

"He must have been mistaken. Why should I listen to an eavesdropping bartender anyway?" Angel said to him self. But as he reviewed his conversation with Buffy, Angel realized how she could've taken his comments as an insult to her abilities. "I'm an idiot."

"I agree."

Groaning, Angel looked up to see the bartender had returned. "You're quite annoying."

"I try."

Angel got up to leave muttering to himself about finding Buffy.

Laughing the bartender turned to his next customer, "He'll be back in ten minutes." He was right, because not ten minutes later Angel came back. Putting a glass of brandy in front of Angel he said, "Here on the house, you look like you need it."

As Angel slowly drank his brandy he stared at the bartender. "You knew I would go look for Buffy but not find her?"

"Yep," said the bartender. At Angel's annoyed look he elaborated, "Every year I've tended bar at the fundraiser, and every year I see Buffy leave early to bring her intoxicated younger sister, Faith, home. Since Faith tends to cause a scene when drunk I knew the problem at the lake referred to her. And before you say anything, yes I know Faith is underage and no I'm not her liquor supplier."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't think it was my place."

"Yet you thought it was your place to comment on my conversation with Buffy?"

"Buffy's my friend and you didn't seem to notice that you had insulted her. I thought you should know."

Gulping down the rest of his drink, Angel got up. "Thanks for the drink. It was interesting talking with you Mr…"

"Robby D'Angelo, but my friends call me Whistler."

"Interesting nickname. Good night Mr. D'Angelo."

"Good night Mr. O'Connor."

He turned sharply to look at Whistler suspiciously, "How did you…"

"I have my ways, good night."

**Note: **

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, I had a hard time finishing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. No idea why I added Whistler just popped up at the last minute. The next chapter will be out in a few days, and we find out how Oz reacts to Willow's past relationship with Tara. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.W, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**ThankYou to Christine my wonderful beta! If it wasn't for her this chapter would be much shorter and without the B/A scene.**

**A Week after the Fundraiser**

**Chapter Ten**

**_'_**_What a wonderful week,'_ Buffy declared to herself one afternoon while sitting in a café. The fundraiser she'd planned for months was so successful it brought in close to a million dollars for the center. Everyone she met had nothing but praise to say about the event and no one seem the wiser about her sister Faith's drunken escapades at the lake. With the money from the fundraiser the center can hire several additions to the staff. Currently Buffy was enjoying a cup of mocha while surveying applications from prospective art teachers that Robin had given to her to look through.

"Hard at work I see."

Startled by the voice, Buffy looked up to find Angel staring at her with his deep dark eyes. _'Just great and the day was going so well,' _thought Buffy as she took in Angel's appearance. Dressed in a tailor-made black Armani suit, Angel looked like he had stepped out of a GQ magazine. _'Oh why does a snob like him have to be so good looking, I feel just down right frumpy next to him.'_

"Hello Angel, how are you today?"

"I'm good thank you for asking. May I join you?"

Knowing it would be rude not to Buffy nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised to see you here Angel, I didn't think cafes were your scene?"

"They're not usually, but I just came from a long business meeting and needed some coffee, when I saw you I thought I would say hi." In reality, while walking to his car after the meeting, Angel had been struck dumb by the sight of Buffy in the café window. There was nothing special about the scene, Buffy casually dressed in a tank top and Capri pants with her hair in a ponytail, was simply sitting at the table deep, in thought chewing on a pen. Yet Angel couldn't take his eyes off her, he was mesmerized by every little detail from what she wore to the facial expressions she made. Unable to stop him self, Angel entered the café and walked towards Buffy.

Now he was regretting that impulse. Angel's mind was blank; he couldn't think of a single thing to talk about now that he was sitting close enough to Buffy to smell the light hint of vanilla on her.

Not liking the awkward silence, Buffy spoke. "I can understand the need for caffeine after a long day. I know coffee's the only thing that keeps me going some days when everything's just hectic. I'm surprised to hear you had to work today, I thought you were here on vacation?"

"No I'm still working while I stay in Sunnydale. With technology as it is now I can take my work with me anywhere."

"You must have a wonderful and understanding staff back at your office."

Thinking about his loyal staff, who are more like family than employees, brought a smile to Angel's face making him even more handsome. Buffy was glad Angel didn't smile often or else she would be in trouble. "Yes, I do. I've come to depend on my staff a great deal, not knowing what I would do with out them. I use to be such a workaholic that I lost touch with my surroundings like my family and friends. When I realized how far gone I was, I started too trust my staff more and began delegating my work. Since then things have never been better, everyone's more productive and happy."

Angel's voice held such respect for his staff, that Buffy couldn't help but admire him, which helped soften some of her opinions about Angel. Conversation began to flow more smoothly as each talked about their respective jobs. Buffy soon learned that Angel came from old money with his father's family being in pharmaceutics while his mother's was in publishing. After several years of trying to run both companies, Angel decided to leave his father's company in the hands of a Board of Trustees, while focusing all his energy into his mother's publishing company, Pemberley Books. Angel in turn felt a kindred spirit with Buffy when she revealed that her parents expected her to take over the Mystical World though her true passion was the Center.

When talk turned to the Center, the Fundraiser of course came up. This time Angel conveyed his thoughts about the enchantment of the evening. Buffy was flattered. Things were going well until Angel brought up Faith's drunkenness.

"Excuse me, where did you hear about that?" asked Buffy with narrowing eyes.

"Well the bartender, I think he called him self Whistler. He said that your intoxicated sister made you leave the fundraisers early each year. I really think you should address your sister's alcohol problems as soon as possible before it gets out of hand." Angel replied in an authoritative voice.

Raising her voice, Buffy responded, "Thank you for your concern, but it's unwarranted. Faith doesn't have a problem."

Angel did not back down. "How can you say that? She must have been drinking since she was fourteen or fifteen. I know I would never let my sister continue on such a troubling path."

"Then it's good that Faith's my sister and not yours." Buffy waited until both of them had a moment to cool down a bit before speaking again. "I understand your concerns, but you must know underage drinking happens, it's hard to avoid. That's why it's more important to teach about drinking responsibly. Faith knows not to binge drink and that she shouldn't drive after drinking, and that's why I drive her home after the fundraisers."

Knowing he should end the discussion, but Angel couldn't resist adding, "Yet she still drinks enough to cause scenes."

Buffy agreed with him there. While Faith's drunken scenes were usually minor and un-harmful to anyone but herself, they were a great source of embarrassment for Buffy. Not wanting Angel to know how close that last fact stung her, Buffy got up to leave. "Though that's true, they are usually quite insignificant. Well the afternoon seems to have gone right by, I should head home."

"Oh your right, let me drive you home."

Buffy declined stating that she enjoyed walking home. The two said good bye and headed in separate directions. Both had enjoyed the afternoon conversation immensely, but knew it had not ended well.

**The Next Day at Oz's House **

"No, no, no, absolutely not!" Ranted Darla. "You just spent everyday of the past week with Willow, there's no need to bring her with us for the Columbus Day weekend trip to the beach house."

'_I need aspirin,' _thought Oz as he listened to his sister's loud protests. After letting Darla go on for a few more minutes with no signs of the rant stopping anytime soon, Oz finally sighed and said, "Willow's my girlfriend and I want to spend time with her at my beach house. Now Darla did you hear the keywords in that sentence: 'my girlfriend' and 'my beach house' so that means I can invite her if I want, that also means I can un-invite anyone I want, too. Do you understand me, Darla?"

Fuming Darla could not believe her brother would choose his girlfriend over his sister, deciding to back down for the moment; she just nodded and left the game room. In her hurry she bumped into Angel and Gunn on her way out. "Where have you guys been? Never mind you have to go in there and talk some sense into my brother, he won't listen to me." With that Darla left.

"What was that about?" asked Gunn.

"You know how Darla is. She's just upset that I invited Willow to the beach house with us. I'm glad I didn't tell her Buffy was coming, too, or Darla would have blown a gasket. Darla's seemed to have developed a great dislike towards Buffy."

"Why is Buffy coming too?" asked Angel unable to hide the anxiety from his voice.

Oz and Gunn looked at him kind of funny, amused by Angel's sudden nervousness. "I invited Buffy along so Willow has someone there to support her, you know how my sisters can be as Darla has just shown us. But why do you care, I thought you and Buffy were getting along now."

Trying to act as normal as possible Angel replied, "We are. The last few times we've talked things have gone well. I even had a lovely conversation with her yesterday, though it could have ended better." Not wanting his friends to question him about the misunderstanding he decided to redirect the conversation.

"So things must be going well with you and Willow. You guys have been inseparable since the fundraiser, and now you're inviting her on vacation with you. Don't you think things are moving a bit fast? Look at Gunn he's not always with Fred and certainly not inviting her to go on vacation with him."

"Hey man, don't bring me into this. I would ask Fred to come too if I knew she would, but she's been busy researching for her thesis project, so I don't think they are going fast at all."

"That's great," said Oz, "I'm happy that at least one of my friend's understands what's it like to be in love and to always be with the person."

"Love? You're in love?" asked a startled Angel.

'_This is serious. I've never heard him use that word with any of his other girlfriends. Is he going to ask Willow to marry him? I know Oz wants to settle down and start a family, it's a big reason why he bought this house, but he has only known Willow for little while. How does he know she's not only after his money? She is only a public school teacher and they don't make a lot of money. But Willow doesn't seem mercenary; of course the best ones have the innocent façade. Okay I'm getting carried away, so he says he's in love, that doesn't automatically mean marriage and Willow might just be the one for him. Oz knows what he's doing and it's not like I really know much about love, so I should be a friend and show my support.' _As Angel came out of his thoughts, he realized that Oz had been going on about why he is in love and decided to stop him.

"That's great Oz, if she makes you happy I'm happy for you. And I've noticed that you have been extremely happy the last week, so I'm guessing that thing that Willow had to talk to you about was that she loves you too right?"

"Actually that's not what we talked about at all."

"It wasn't?" Angel and Gunn both asked at the same time surprised.

Not noticing at all Oz just answered, "Well we did talk about our feelings a bit, but mostly the night was spent talking about one of Willow's past relationships."

"Wait! What? You're telling us you've been happy this past week because you guys were talking about your girl's ex? That makes no sense," said a confused Gunn. Angel just nodded in agreement.

Shooting his friends 'You're stupid look,' Oz said, "No of course not, I'm happy because Willow finally opened up to me. Since the beginning of our relationship I've always felt that she had been keeping me at arms-length, but now I feel like she really wants to make our relationship work. I understand and feel so much closer to Willow now, it's just amazing."

"Well I'm happy for you then, so what do you understand about Willow better now?" asked Angel.

While happy to have his friends' support, Oz wasn't sure what he should say about what Willow had told him. _'Should I tell them? What if they don't understand? Willow did say most people couldn't wrap their minds around the notion that she's a bisexual, but Angel and Gunn are open-minded…most of the time. Maybe I should tell them but leave out the part that Willow was involved with a woman.' _

Finally deciding, Oz chose his words very carefully. "Well now I know why Willow was so wary of starting a new relationship. She was hurt badly by how her last relationship ended. She was deeply in love several years ago, so much so that she had expected to spend the rest of her life with that person. Unfortunately fate was against them and Willow's lover was killed before her eyes."

Both Angel and Gunn were shocked at this news and spoke at the same time. "My God that's horrible!" "What happened? Did they ever catch the guy?"

"I know and they did catch the guy, but you guys haven't even heard the worst part," said Oz as he tried to keep a calm and steady voice but couldn't as he remembers how distraught Willow became barely getting out the next part in the story. "The guy had been hired by Willow's lover's family to kill Willow since they didn't approve of the relationship. It was only because Willow had bent down to pick up a dropped book at that exact moment that the guy shot the wrong target. Willow still blames herself."

Silence. No one spoke as they all tried to understand how such a sad and tragic tale could be connected to the sweet and gentle Willow they had all come to know. Beloved by family, friends, and students alike, Willow's kind and generous heart seem to touch everyone. It was inconceivable to imagine that someone hated Willow enough to want her dead. Yet someone did, luckily Willow lived, though she lived on with a broken-heart filled with guilt.

After some time had past Oz spoke again. "I know you guys know better than to mention any of this to Willow or her family, but if it ever comes up, know that everyone refers to it as "the accident" and nothing else."

"Why?" asked Gunn.

"That's because in the beginning they all really thought it was an accident. The two of them had been out camping in the woods with some friends and had decided to take a walk together. Everything happened so fast and since Willow was in no state to say anything at the time that everyone assumed at first that it had been a hunting accident, since hunters were known to find sport in the area. It wasn't until after the police investigation came out did they find out what really happen, by then it was less painful for everyone to just refer to it as "the accident" rather than dwell on the fact that it was a murder plot. Joyce goes further and even pretends the entire incident never happened."

Bewildered Angel said, "But how could she pretend a major aspect of her daughter's life never happened?"

"Oh I'm not saying that Joyce was insensitive to Willow's grief," said Oz as he tried to remember what Willow had exactly said about her mother. "Willow told me her mother's love and support was instrumental in helping her move forward with her life. But…since then Joyce has avoided any mention of "the accident" or even the relationship. Willow attributes this to the fact that Joyce had never believed the relationship would last."

"Wow, what was so bad about this relationship that both families didn't approve?" said Gunn.

"Hey don't even place Joyce in the same league as those people!" Oz cried out.

"Sorry man that's not what I meant. I was just curious about this relationship that irked everyone."

Oz nodded in understanding as he tried to think about how to address the question. _'What to say? Should have known they would be inquisitive… I should just tell them what would be the harm…but I don't want them to form any prejudices against Willow before really getting to know her. I'll tell them in the future. For now I'll just plead ignorance.' _"I can't say myself since all my info is from Willow who was deeply in love so only saw it all as a strong lasting relationship."

After sometime had past while the three were playing a game of darts Angel asked a question that had been bothering him for sometime. "After all that she disclosed to you how could you be so happy? Yeah I get that you're happy that she finally opened up to you, but still doesn't it scare you?" At Oz look he elaborated, "I just mean Willow was in a very committed relationship with someone she clearly loved deeply, aren't you afraid of not measuring up? Competing for her affections with a ghost?"

"Well thank you Mr. Gloom for bringing me down," said Oz a quite miffed. "So what if Willow was once in a serious relationship, that has no barring on the present and it would be stupid to try to compare myself with a ghost. The two relationships are complete separate issues."

"Calm down Oz," interjected Gunn, "I think that Angel just wants you to think things through before things get too serious. I do too."

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. So worry less about my love life and pay more attention to your own."

Before the guys could retort, Lindsey came stormed in, lookingdisheveled. "Thank you so much for ruining my afternoon. Daniel Osborne what in the hell did you do your sister! Me and Dru were just heading out for a walk together for some alone time, when Darla appeared ranting about your ill treatment of her. Of course Drusilla had to comfort her sister and what does comfort mean…shopping. Then I got dragged along because who else could carry their bags and offer a male opinion which they really didn't want. I'm a lawyer not a bellhop for goodness sake!" By now the others were laughing there heads off. "What it's not funny!"

After Oz apologized to Lindsey for inadvertently ruining his afternoon and promising to keep Darla occupied all of the next day, the four men spent the rest of the day in the game room playing pool and hiding from the sisters.

**Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, at first I was planning for Tara to have died in an accident, but decided to keep her death similar to the way she died on the show. Tara's family was so awful on the show that I didn't think it would be a stretch that they would not like to have a lesbian daughter. But since I had called it an accident several chapters ago I came up with the contrived hunting accident portion of this chapter hope it's not too odd. Please send feedback! Criticism welcomed as long as it's constructive. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.W, and the plot is model after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, it encouraged me to try to get this chapter out sooner. **

**I would like to thank Christine for being my wonderful beta, whose constant helping me with the kinks of the story!**

**A Retreat to the Beach**

**Chapter Eleven**

Buffy had always felt an affinity with the vast nature the ocean which held so many possibilities; Loving how one moment it could be filled with violent and turbulent waves that radiated power, while in the next moment be so calm and peaceful that the beholder felt nothing but serenity. For that reason, Buffy, an avid surfer, happily accepted her invitation to Oz's beach house with little resistance. Though she was quite shocked at what she found when she and Willow drove up to the beach house.

Knowing that Oz had exceptional tastes, considering how The Bronze and the Crawford mansion were designed, Buffy was at a loss to see that the house looked more like an abstract piece of modern art, an alien compound completely disconnected with the majestic surroundings around it. The inside wasn't much better. _'Cold best describes it all'_, thought Buffy as she took in the pale silver colored rooms filled with expensive futuristic-like furniture which screamed 'look but don't touch'. The few pieces of furniture available for sitting caused such discomfort and pain that Buffy preferred to stand. The only redeeming quality of the house was the lovely king-size feather beds found in each bedroom.

Dinner that night was horrible in Buffy's opinion. Though the food tasted delicious, the portions were so small that Buffy was left hungry for the rest of the night. _'Guess the chef is used to thinking all women eat as little as the Osborne sisters.' _The company was limited, consisting of only the three Osborne siblings and Willow. Angel and Lindsey had business to attend to so would be arriving the next day, while Gunn couldn't come because of an emergency. Though Buffy enjoyed spending time with Willow and Oz, Oz's sisters were another matter. While giving the appearance of welcoming hostesses, Darla and Drusilla's lack of warmth and sincerity in their tone and manner negated the display. Though conversation flowed fairly well, the Osborne sisters seemed unable to stop themselves from making snide remarks hidden in seemly innocent comments. Both pairs of sisters learned much about each other's family.

Believing that Oz's sisters only wanted to be friendly and welcoming, Willow revealed much about the Summers' family. Their father had originally been come from the prestigious and noble Giles' family in England. But because he decided to be a musician, he was disowned by his father. Luckily for Giles his maternal grandfather had left him a small inheritance which he used to start a new life in America. He dropped his surname and started going by his mother's maiden name of Summers. After being a wanderer for a few years he met and fell in love with their mother Joyce Bennet.

Joyce's own family history was a bit more sordid. Mr. Bennet had abandoned the family early on, leaving their Grandma Bennet to support her daughters by being a Showgirl in Las Vegas. Life improved for the Bennet family during Joyce and her sister Jenny's teen years as Grandma Bennet married Alex Harris, owner of Harris Constructions. Though the two were deeply in love, the marriage was seen to be quite scandalous since Grandma Bennet was quite pregnant with their Uncle Xander at the time of the wedding and Alex was a good fifteen years younger than their grandmother.

Buffy couldn't believe all that Willow was revealing. Though most of their friends and acquaintances were aware of their family's background, it wasn't necessarily talked about so directly. She could see shock, dismay, and disgust flash upon the Osborne sisters' faces. Buffy was happy to note that Oz seemed amazed and delighted by their family's colorful background. Oz simply remarked how his family seemed dull in comparison. His sisters were immediately offended by the comment, and began spilling facts about the wonder of their family.

"How can you speak about your family like that?" said Drusilla as she gave her brother a scathing look. "Why our Grandfather Bingley owned a chain of hotels and casinos along the east coast that were revered for their elegance and style and serving only the most elite in society."

Darla added with a tone of admiration, "Yes that's quite right. Plus our own dear father was an amazing man. He was a genius in business, acquiring failing businesses and turning them into profitable enterprises. Daddy had quite a gift, so do you, Daniel, if only you would use it. You really should have followed in daddy's steps."

This seemed to be an old argument between the siblings as Oz's entire countenance change from amused to burdened and restrained. "Darla we've been through this before, as much as I loved dad, I'm not blind to the fact that he was an amoral corporate-raider who destroyed quite a few lives to achieve what he did."

"Let's not forget little brother that though daddy's methods could be considered questionable at times. If not for him and the inheritance you got from him, you could have never started your record label," snapped Darla. Unlike Oz, Darla revered their father and considered his exploits as grand success stories that enhance the Osborne family's wealth and standing in society. She was shattered when her father left his business empire to a disinterested Oz, who had it dismantled and sold away.

Oz had wanted to give the family business to Darla, unfortunately though Old Mr. Osborne loved his daughters, he was quite the sexist, believing women incapable of handling business. Because of this he made sure it was impossible for ownership of his business to be passed to his daughters, stipulating in his will that if his son was unable to run the business, the business should simply be sold away from the family. With out a male Osborne in control of the company, Old Mr. Osborne believed the company would flounder, so he wanted his family disconnected from the business before that could ever happen. Not wanting to believe her father lacked faith in her, Darla blamed Oz for being in the way of her dreams. Oz's guilt over being in the way of Darla's dreams, leads him to often relent to Darla's ways.

After Oz acknowledged Darla's pervious statement about how he started his own business, conversation was moved on to safer topics. Buffy, however, nearly had a fit keeping in her laughter when she discovered that the entire beach house was designed by Darla.

**Saturday Morning**

Early the next day before the sun had even risen, Buffy awoke to go surfing. Not expecting anyone else to be awake, she was surprised to hear movement coming from the kitchen. Assuming it was the chef making breakfast, Buffy was stunned to find Angel sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. What surprised her the most was how the always put together Angel looked quite disheveled with his tie hanging precariously around his neck over a rumpled unbuttoned shirt and his face lined by day-old stubble. None of it took away from his attractiveness. Buffy couldn't help thinking, _'Even when he looks dead tired the man is gorgeous, I just want to kiss him awake to see the fire in his eyes come alive. Wait where did that come from?' _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she decided to make her presence known.

"Good Morning, Angel, it's nice to see you. Did you just arrive?" asked Buffy as she made her way to the coffee machine to pour her self a cup trying to ignore the butterflies she felt as she caught a whiff of Angel's cologne. Heading toward the table, she sat down across from Angel and began pouring milk and sugar into her coffee. Noticing Angel hadn't answered her yet, Buffy looked up to find Angel staring intently at her. "Umm…Angel are you okay? Is there something on my face?"

"What?" said Angel still a bit dazed. He had been sitting there thinking how he would handle being so close to Buffy for the weekend when she had suddenly appeared before him like a mirage clad in a skin tight black wetsuit, which showed off her impressively tone and lithe body. Realizing Buffy was really before him and not an illusion, Angel shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sorry, my mind's not fully functional at the moment, haven't had any sleep yet. Lindsey and I got here about half an hour ago, he went directly to bed, but I couldn't sleep yet."

"Well that coffee's not going to help you. Here let me make you a cup of chamomile tea that will help you sleep," Buffy said as she got up to search the cabinets for tea bags.

Startled by the offer, Angel got up to stop Buffy. "Really thank you Buffy, but there's no need to go to any trouble for me, I'll be fine."

"What trouble?" said Buffy as she rummaged the cabinets, "Ah ha, here's the tea bag. Now let's see is the kettle still warm? Yes it is, great. Pour hot water into this cup here. Hope you don't mind the giant smiley face on it, now I put the tea bag in, and viola the tea's done. See Angel no trouble at all." Turning to hand Angel the cup, Buffy was surprised by how close he stood to her. "Oh. Umm here you go." As she passed the cup to Angel their hands accidentally touched and a gasp escaped Buffy's lips at the pleasant sensation felt by the touch, embarrassed Buffy quickly returned to her sit to finish her coffee.

Just as surprised as Buffy by the emotions stirred by the touch, Angel took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. "Thank you Buffy it's wonderful. So what are you doing up so early? I would think you would want to sleep in during your vacation?"

Laughing Buffy responded, "Usually I would be, but I've always enjoyed catching the early waves when I don't have to share the ocean with others. How 'bout you, do you surf?"

"No," said Angel solemnly, "it's never interested me much. So you're going to surf now by yourself alone? That doesn't sound too safe; perhaps I should go with you?"

Bristling at Angel's tone Buffy said, "Thank you for the offer, but I can take care of myself."

"There's no need to be snippy, I was just worried about your safety," Angel muttered, not understanding why Buffy wasn't being more cautious in such a dangerous sport.

Realizing how sharp that came out, Buffy took a breath to calm down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh. But really there's no need to worry Angel. I've been surfing for years and this is one of the safest areas to surf because it has one of the best lifeguard unit in California. Lifeguards are usually out an hour before sunrise, so there's nothing to worry about." Finishing up the rest of her coffee Buffy got up. "I should get going."

"Let me walk you to the door," said Angel as he made to get up too, but was stopped by Buffy.

"No, there's no need. You should go get some sleep; you don't want to be tired during your vacation now do you? I'll be back in a few hours. Bye, Angel."

"Have fun." After hearing the door close, Angel got up to look out the kitchen window. He watched as Buffy carried her board down to the beach. He stood there until he noted that several other people were out also. Happy to see Buffy wouldn't be completely alone, Angel went to bed.

**Hours Later**

"Angel! Thank God you're finally awake; I've been bored out of my mind!"

Turning toward the voice, Angel found Darla walking toward him with a glass of scotch in her hand. Raising his eyebrow Angel said, "Don't you think it's a bit early to be drinking? It's not even noon yet."

"Nonsense, I'm just moistening my lips," Darla said as she took Angel's arm and lead them to the living room. "Anyway I needed this after spending the morning with the two pairs of love birds. It's been excruciating." In the living room, Angel could see Oz and Willow sitting at one side having fun looking at Oz's PEZ Dispenser collection, while by the window Drusilla could be seen reading softly to Lindsey while his head rested in her lap.

In a sarcastic tone Angel said, "Yeah, it must have been really painful."

Ignoring, or not noting Angel's tone, Darla agreed. "Yes, it was. You're lucky to have missed all the sugary cutesy ways they were talking to one another with. I thought I would become diabetic with all the sugar floating around." Pulling Angel in the room, Darla addressed the room. "Angel's awake; can we head out to lunch now?"

After everyone greeted Angel, Oz said, "Darla, you know we still have to wait for Buffy. Plus what's the rush? We just ate an hour ago."

"Oh right…Buffy, I forgot," Darla said in a less than convincing voice. "I'm just going a bit stir crazy with nothing to do and I figured since Angel hadn't eaten yet we could all go out and try the new restaurant that just open up downtown. Didn't you say you wanted to try the place, Angel?" Angel just shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Angel can grab a snack from the kitchen, Darla," said Oz. "Why don't you take a short walk on the beach, by the time you come back Buffy will probably be here."

Darla rejected the idea outright. "Oz you must be kidding me. You know how much I detest walking in the sand. Sand always ends up getting everywhere. It's just so messy and uncomfortable."

"Then a beach house seems like an odd place to vacation in for you," called out an amused voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to the door and was met with quite a sight. Standing before them was a very messy Buffy. Still quite wet, sand stuck to all parts of her body, hair a tangled mess, and there seemed to be pieces of seaweed here and there, yet Buffy glowed with exultation from her morning activities.

Willow got up to greet her sister. "Well it looks like you had fun, you're a complete mess."

"I must be a sight," laughed Buffy as she touched her hair. "I was getting out of the water when a little body suddenly came crashing at me and we both went down. Turns out it was little Emily, Mrs. Johnson's granddaughter who stayed with her this past summer, you remember her Willow don't you?"

"How could I forget? Every time she visited the center, Emily shadowed you everywhere. She must have been overjoyed to see you." Buffy just nodded her head in agreement.

Oz had gotten up too and asked, "Is Emily the little girl with pale blond hair and big bright blue eyes?" After Buffy said it was, Oz chuckling continued to say, "I remember seeing her once when I came to pick up Willow for lunch. The girl was so adorable following you around mimicking your gestures and I think she was wearing a similar outfit to yours that day, Buffy. I think she even stated she wanted to be just like you when she grew up."

Buffy lightly blushed and just waved away the comment, "Em's a sweet girl, completely misguided to think I'm a great role-model."

"I doubt that," interjected Angel, "you seem like a great role-model for kids." Surprised at the sudden compliment from Angel, Buffy, not sure what to say just gave a smile, which in turn brought a slight smile to Angel's face.

Not liking what she was seeing, Darla interrupted the moment. "As nice as this little conversation is, I really want to get to the restaurant, so Buffy could you start getting cleaned up?"

"Darla! That's rude," Oz angrily said and gave his sister a sharp look.

"No its ok," said Buffy, "she's right I'm holding everyone back, I'm sorry. I'll go change now. Willow will you come with me, I think I'll need help with my hair." After Willow agreed, Buffy said, "Sorry again, I'll try to hurry." As the two sisters left the room, they could hear Oz saying to take as much time as they need, that there was no need to hurry.

As soon Darla was sure the sisters were out of hearing range she began to criticize Buffy. "I can't believe that woman, she makes us wait for her, and then she comes in here dripping and covered in sand. Doesn't she care about how she appears to others?"

"I know," said Drusilla, "And did you see her hair? Looked like a bird's nest." The two Osborne sisters snickered, while the guys just felt uncomfortable.

Oz ashamed by his sisters' behavior told them to stop. "Buffy is my guest and she deserves to be treated with respect. As my sisters I expect better from you." Drusilla gave a weak apology, while Darla just rolled her eyes at her brother's guilt tactics. "I don't get your fixation on appearances, personally I think it's great that Buffy knows how to have fun without caring about getting dirty; you might try it then you might not be so bored."

"Oh please," snapped Darla as she drank the rest of her drink and made a move to refill it. "What's so fun about being dirty? And I so don't see the appeal of surfing; Buffy's so reckless about it too. Remember how there was a news report a month ago about those two surfers that drowned from the strong currents, yet did you see Buffy acting cautiously? No, instead she headed out before the sun was even out and proceeded to surf all alone without a care about her safety. Seems to me it shows a certain conceited independence. Don't you agree Angel?"

Angel couldn't help but agree to the safety issue Darla mentioned. "I was shocked that Buffy went surfing alone, but she told me she's quite the experienced surfer and the area has a dedicated lifeguard unit that goes out early on patrols. Plus there were other surfers out at the time, so there wasn't much danger. As to her independent nature I can't help but disagree with you Darla. I find it quite refreshing." Darla glared at Angel since he usually agreed with her.

"You know what, the four of you should go to the restaurant first while I wait for the girls?" said Oz thinking it best that Darla was not around Buffy and Willow.

"That's a great idea," said Lindsey as he jumped up quickly from his resting place and took his wife's hand to pull her to stand. "Angel you don't mind taking Darla in your car right? Me and Dru would enjoy a nice drive alone." Before Angel could even agree or disagree with the suggestion, Lindsey and Drusilla were out the door. Darla was miffed at the slight, while Oz just laughed at his brother-in-law's antics.

**Angel's Car**

"My poor darling, you are going down the same old destructive path," Darla said quite matter of fact.

Turning to give Darla a bewildered look before returning his eyes to the road Angel said, "Excuse me? I have no idea what you mean."

"You're falling for Buffy."

"You're delusional."

"Really?" said Darla as her eyebrow rose in disbelief. "You maybe able to lie to the others, but not me, my darling, we've been lovers too long and your patterns are becoming very predictable."

Laughing Angel asked, "And how am I predictable?"

Looking straight at Angel, Darla just said, "Well, dear, whenever you become interested in a girl for a so-called "real" relationship, you start to distance yourself from your bed buddies. We've been staying under the same roof for months, yet you haven't come to my room since you meet Buffy."

"Is that a hint of longing in your voice? Have you been missing me?" Angel said with a slight mocking tone, though he was a bit nervous at how accurately Darla could read him.

Scoffing Darla said, "Now who's the delusional one here. I just hate to see you fall for another leech that's just after your money. You never listen to my warnings."

"You're right there, I do seem to catch more than my share of gold-diggers," sighed Angel as he made a sharper than necessary turn in the car.

"Hey be careful!" Darla yelled as she slammed into the car door. "And what do you expect with the girls you pick, Angel? Rarely were any of them your social or economic equal, the imbalance in standings were too daunting. You should start treating your so-called "real" relationships like your physical ones, as business arrangements."

Angel just shook his head. He had had this argument with Darla many times. It was one of the reasons why their relationship never worked. "Unlike you, Darla I still believe in love. The only reason I will ever marry is because I'm deeply in love with the woman."

"Hey I never said I don't believe in love, I just don't believe in love for myself. I'm not blind to the devotion my sister and her husband have to one another. Of course it didn't hurt that both of them come from the same social circles and both came into the marriage equally wealth. Can you say the same if you get involve with Buffy? You will always wonder if she's really with you because of you or for your money."

"From all that I know and have seen of Buffy, she doesn't seem like the type," Angel said with conviction.

In a deceptively soft voice Darla said, "I suppose, though that's what you thought of Kendall also." She enjoyed the flinch that flashed across Angel's face. "Of course you might be right about Buffy, but what about her family?"

"What about the Summers' Family?" questioned Angel.

"Well you must have noticed how their mother Joyce seems to be intent on marrying off her daughters. But who could really blame her? With five grown daughters still at home, it must be a strain on the family finances."

"I suppose, but I know their family shop is quite prosperous."

Not relenting until she had made her point, Darla continued on, "But you know as well as I do how fickle the nature of the art business can be. In such an unstable field, with five daughters to put through school, money must be a big issue with the Summers' family." Seeing she was making cracks in Angel's resolve she continued telling Angel all she had learned the night before about the Summers family, twisting the facts to portray the family in the most negative light. By the time they made it to the restaurant, Darla gleefully believed that she had put a stop to any thoughts Angel had about starting a relationship with Buffy, while Angel was silently contemplating everything he learned.

**Monday Evening**

Coming home hours ago, Willow and Buffy had regaled their family with their adventures at the beach. Joyce was happy to hear how well Willow and Oz's relationship seemed to be developing, Faith and Dawn thought it sad that Buffy didn't meet anyone special, while Giles and Kendra were just happy to see the two had had a good time. The whole house was asleep at the moment, except for the figure staring out one of the second-story windows.

Buffy could not sleep. Her mind was still on all the events that transpired at the beach house. The weekend was just as relaxing as she hoped for, yet at the same time it hadn't been. For three glorious mornings Buffy had been able to see the sunrise while floating in the middle of the ocean, which brought her such a sense of peace that she felt connected to nature itself. Out of the water, the trip hadn't been the best.

Though Buffy enjoyed witnessing the deepening of Willow and Oz's feelings toward one another, it was no fun being the third wheel, or in this trip's case the seventh. Oz's sisters were usually paired off with Lindsey and Angel, so Buffy tended to be left alone. Buffy didn't really mind this as she couldn't stand the Osborne sisters, who just oozed with insincerity and spite which was hidden under a polite façade. Drusilla was not that bad when she was away from her sister and in the company of her husband, though the couple were quite eccentric when together. For the most part the pair spent the weekend visiting fortune tellers and palm readers. Buffy greatly dislike anytime she had to spend in Darla's company and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Darla seemed to hate Buffy, always barely civil and verging on hostile towards her; she was especially bad when in Angel's company.

Angel. That man confused Buffy greatly. She couldn't deny the man was devastatingly handsome, and on a physical level she was attracted to him. Yet Buffy couldn't get over her opinion that the man was an arrogant snob. Every time Buffy talked with the man, he seemed to just aggravate her with his condescending tone. Angel seemed to either stay silent like a mute, or like to give the impression of authority figure on the current subject of discussion. Though Buffy did admire the informed and passionate way Angel spoke when he cared about a topic, like when he talked about his younger sister Cordelia or his family vineyard in Napa.

Of course Buffy didn't get to talk much with Angel herself during the weekend, and that was the thing that bothered her. Buffy had been flattered when Angel said she made a great role model for kids, yet at lunch and afterwards he kept to himself. He avoided initiating conversations with Buffy, though he always seemed to be around when Buffy entered discussions with others. The only time the two really spent any time together was Sunday afternoon when Angel came across Buffy playing with Emily on the beach.

_The chatter of voices could be heard throughout the beach as people ran about filled with activity. In the middle of the chaos, two blond heads could be seen trying to build a sandcastle, though they had little success in their endeavor as they continued to giggle and laugh with each other._

"_Silly girl, stop distracting me or I'll mess it up again," scolded Buffy, though her tone was negated by her giggles as she tried to put up a tower._

_Emily made a move to grab the shove out of Buffy's hand. "Buf-fy," she whined, "I want to put up the tower, please?"_

"_Em, no," Buffy said focusing on the castle and ignoring Emily's pout. "You tried to put the tower up five times and each time you did another part of the castle fell over. Why don't you dig a moat while I work on this?" But Emily just stood silently with a confused face. The poor girl was only six and had no idea what a moat was, but was too afraid to ask because she didn't want Buffy to think she was a baby or stupid. "Is something wrong Emily?" ask Buffy when she finally noticed the lack of movement in her companion._

"_Well of course there is, how can she dig the moat when you have the only shovel," said a voice behind them. Buffy looked behind her, shocked to find Angel, especially when he pop down and began introducing himself to Emily. "Hello, I'm Angel, and you must be Miss Emily. I've heard many wonderful things about you."_

"_You have?" Emily said a bit star-struck as Angel nodded._

_In a tone of awe Angel said, "Buffy here has been telling everyone around her about how special you are. Is it true you can do five cartwheels in a row?"_

"_Yes I can. And I can do handstands and splits too," said Emily no longer shy. "Mommy says when I'm older she'll put me in gymnastics. Mr. Angel do you like gymnastics too?"_

"_Why indeed I do, unfortunately I can't do gymnastics at all, though my younger sister, Cordelia, was in gymnastics since she was as big as you. I use to go to all her meets and tournaments; she was quite good and could have gone to the Olympics."_

"_Wow really the Olympics?" Emily was awed. Turning to Buffy she said, "Do you think someday I could be in the Olympics for gymnastics?"_

_Shaking herself out of the stupor she had entered at the sight of Angel befriending Emily, Buffy said, "Honey, you can do anything you set your mind to. Now come on lets get back to working on the sandcastle. Umm…Angel would you like to join us?"_

_Emily interrupted before Angel could respond. "Oh yes Mr. Angel please stay Can you help me with the moat?"_

"_Sure Miss Emily, I'll be happy to help you. We'll build a big moat to protect the castle from its enemies." _

Buffy turned away from the window to return to bed as she thought how different Angel acted during that afternoon. Though most of the interaction the two had was through Emily, the three of them had an amazing time playing around with each other. Angel was great with Emily, one moment charming her by treating her like a little lady, the next kidding around with her like a buddy. He even went as far as pretending to have a tea party with Emily at one point. Buffy's heart just lunged at the sight it was so sweet.

For those few hours Buffy saw another side to Angel. Afterwards, when Buffy went back to the house after bring Emily home, he was back to normal. Angel kept his distance from her; Buffy even overheard him say he just spent the afternoon at the beach with no mention of her or Emily at all. Since Angel seemed to not want anyone to know about the afternoon, Buffy didn't tell any one either, though she was quite tempted to tell Darla to make her jealous.

It seemed that though Angel and Darla were once lovers they weren't anymore. For the entire weekend Darla spent her time making sexual overtures toward Angel which he gently rebuffed. Rather than get discouraged, it just drove Darla to work harder. Once late at night, Buffy saw Darla in a slinky see-through nightgown trying to get into Angel's room, but the door was locked. Buffy nearly laughed out-loud at the sight, it took everything in her to hold it in until she got into her room.

As Buffy finally dose off her last thoughts were that, though Angel was a puzzle, at least he was good with children.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.W, and the plot is modeled after Jane Austin's novel Pride and Prejudice**

**Note: Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story and I'm very sorry for the long wait. Real life has just been hectic, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There isn't any real life B/A action in this chapter, but we do delve into Buffy's psyche some more and learn quite a bit. We are also introduced to new character that intrigues two of the Summers' sisters.**

**Thanks to my friends the Twins who helped me edit this so that I could post today.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Odd Dream**

"Buffy…Buffy…time to wake up," Willow softly said as she tried to wake her sister up the next morning. Buffy ignored Willow and snuggled deeper into her bed. "Come on, Sleepyhead. Get up; you'll be late for work." Buffy did not move. "Oh come on, Buffy, don't make me do something drastic to wake you."

"Willow, save your voice for your students," said Dawn as she entered the room to rummage her sisters' closets. "Buffy sleeps like a log when she's like this. Just wait until Kendra comes in. She's already gone to the kitchen for a pitcher of water."

With a worried look on her face Willow responded, "But that's too drastic and a lot messier. I was just thinking about holding her nose until she awoke with the need to breathe."

Dawn laughed. "Yes, trying to kill our sister is much better than some wet sheets." Willow gave her a scathing look. "Just kidding, Will… anyway, do you think Buffy will mind if I borrow her purple blouse? It will go great with the new skirt I bought."

"I don't know, Dawn," said Willow as she began pinching Buffy's nose closed. "Ask her when she wakes, which should be now."

At that moment Buffy awoke sputtering and gasping for air, "Sh--! Willow what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Good morning, Buffy," Willow said unbothered by the murderous look in her sister's eyes. "You should really try getting to bed earlier so you would have more time to sleep. You only have ten minutes to get ready or you will be late for work."

"What?" said Buffy as she noted the clock on her bed stand. Rushing out of her bed Buffy said a quick thank you to Willow and rushed toward the bathroom as Kendra appeared at the bedroom door.

Kendra appeared quite disappointed. "Oh. Buffy's awake? That's too bad; it would have been so entertaining to…umm, anyway, I guess this pitcher will no longer be needed."

"Wait, no need to waste the water," Dawn said as she left the closet wearing Buffy's purple blouse and a cute green skirt. "Faith still hasn't waken up yet." With a mischievous twinkle in her eye, Kendra thanked her sister and went off to see Faith. Moving to the mirror, Dawn did a few spins before asking Willow if she liked the outfit.

Sighing, Willow responded, "Adorable, though you should still ask Buffy. So, are you and Faith okay? You usually don't sic Kendra on Faith unless you guys are fighting."

"It's nothing to worry about, Faith just got me mad the other night and I just wanted a little payback," Dawn answered back nonchalantly, though inside she was thinking, _'Faith's actions may have embarrassed me, but Willow and Buffy would just blow it out-of-proportions if they learned Faith did a strip-tease at the frat party on Saturday.'_

"Anyway, Willow, can I borrow the earrings Aunt Anya gave you for Christmas?" Before Willow could answer, loud cursing was heard throughout the house. Giggling, Dawn said, "I guess Kendra woke Faith."

"Sure, Dawn, just remember to return them," Willow said just as the words _'I'll Kill you Kendra' _could be heard from the hall with Kendra running past with Faith right behind her, nearly colliding with Buffy who was just getting out of the bathroom.

Walking into the bedroom and drying her hair with a towel, Buffy said, "What's the noise and the cha-…hey that's my shirt!"

With an over-exaggerated pout, Dawn asked, "Buffy, can I borrow this shirt?"

"Fine. Just make sure not to stain it like the last one," Buffy said as she made her way to the closet to get dressed.

"Hey, I didn't stain it! Faith did." Dawn huffed.

"Yeah, but I lent it to you, so it's your responsibility. There's a reason I don't lend clothes to Faith anymore," came Buffy's muffed reply from the closet.

"Let's not forget girls, that shirt was originally mine which I lent to you Buffy," said Willow, "which you neglected to return, by the way."

Laughing, Buffy responded, "You're the one being forgetful! You gave me that shirt to keep."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"You're both being stupid," interjected Dawn.

"She's right," said Buffy as she left the closet. "Anyway it's ironic that when we were little we hated hand-me downs and now we fight over each others' wardrobes."

"I guess. Now come on you two. We'd better get going or we'll be late," Willow said as she ushered her sisters downstairs.

**Later that Day**

Although Buffy felt like the odd woman out with her best friends currently in relationships, her envy and jealousy were soon overcome by the happiness she saw radiating from Willow and Fred. She was delighted by how love-struck the girls seemed when she met the two for lunch. She listened as the two of them gushed non-stop throughout lunch about the wonders of Oz and Gunn. But after awhile it all got a bit tedious and, learning more than she ever wanted to know about the guys, Buffy tuned out of the conversation for her own sanity when Fred began to describe the cute little birthmark Gunn has. Instead Buffy's mind turned to deciphering the very bizarre dream she had last night.

_I remember it hazily. I am with Uncle Xander and Aunt Anya on a tour around a field of sheep. As the tour guide drones on and on, a sudden howl can be heard throughout the area causing all living creatures to scatter in all directions. Separated from the others I find myself following a yellow brick road similar to the one in the Wizard of Oz. The sky darkens as I enter a forest area and can hear creatures moving about, distracted by the noise in the forest I nearly trip over a body in my path and scream. Looking down I find the bullet-filled body of Tara, Willow's Beloved. Though pale Tara looks just as peaceful and serene as she ever did in life, Suddenly her eyes open and she looks directly at me saying, "Beware the wolf in sheep's clothing who will cause your sister danger."_

_Tara's body fades away before I can ask any questions, but the sudden howl of a wolf causes me to run for my life. As I run I look back to see if the wolf is following me when I suddenly collide with another being. I begin to yell my head off but I am soon shushed and calmed by the gentle whispers coming from the being in front of me. The being which I can now tell is a man, but whose face I can not see, picks me up and carries me off, instead of feeling frightened I feel safe and secure cocooned in this man's arms._

_Next thing I know I am alone in a large room lying on a sofa. A man enters looking quite peculiar with Green skin and red eyes wear the most hideous neon yellow suit. I pray this wasn't my savior and am relieved when the man states I was brought to his inn of Sanctuary by his nephew the Guardian of the Forest. The green man tells me I'm welcome to stay the night but I must earn my room by singing to the guest as the entertainer hired for the night was a no-show. Before I can even protest he pushes me on to a stage before a crowded room. I begin to sing some unknown song quite out of tune but I seem to be the only one who notices my horrible performance so I just continue on. _

_As I sing I feel the stare of a pair of eyes that seem to caress my body. Feeling the tingle of warmth fill my body I try to search the audience for the pair of eyes, finally finding them to belong to a man in the back whose entire face save his eyes was hidden by the shadows. They were the most beautiful dark brown eyes I had ever seen with specks of gold flickering about reminding me of the star-filled night sky. Our eyes meet and I can feel all the warmth, desire, lust, and love flowing through our linked eyes. The overwhelming amount of passion expressed in the depths of this man's eyes shocks me…confuses me…but most of all frightens me. I feel the need to run as far away as possible and I do._

_I run as fast as I can and the next thing I know I'm back on the yellow brick road. The night sky is bleakly lacking in stars with the only light coming from the ominous full moon. Creatures of the night can be heard moving about but not scene, though the howls of the wolf seem to be moving farther away. I slow my pace to catch my breath and hear the gentle running of a stream. Feeling thirst I go looking for the water source and am surprised to find Dawn dancing melancholy around the edge. Feeling happy to see a familiar face I hug her and ask her if she has seen our Aunt and Uncle, but she ignores me. I try to get her to talk to me until I can't take it anymore and yell out, "What's your problem?"_

_Her eyes finally look at me and I'm surprised by the anger and sadness flowing in her eyes and she says, "Why did you not heed Tara's words about the wolf? Why weren't you here? Now are sister is lost forever." Not understanding but frightened by her words I turn to look at the direction she is pointed to and am dismayed to find a tombstone. The tombstone doesn't have a name on it just the inscription "Beloved daughter of Joyce and Giles Summers." No No No this can't be I scream. One of my sisters' dead, that's not possible, I turn to Dawn for answers but she is no longer there. I look back at the tombstone which seemed to mock me at my uselessness. I wonder is it Willow? Faith? Kendra? I start to beat and dig at the dirt trying to claw my way to the coffin but finally give up and cry._

_Feeling such lost and loneliness I am surprised when arms wrap around me and I can hear the gentle whispers of a man's voice in my ears telling me all is well, I recognized the voice as the one belonging to the Guardian of the Forest; he speaks about hunting the wolf that has been terrorizing his realm. He continues to tell me how he will fix my troubles because he loves me and wants to always be there to help and protect me. I turn to look at him and though his face is still hidden I notice his eyes, the same eyes I saw while on stage, which continued to reveal the depths of his love and passion. No longer frightened, I slowly reach out my hand to his neck and pull his face closer until our lips meet. The kiss is short and sweet. I pull back surprised at my own daring, but my beautiful brown-eyed love just laughs and pulls me in for another kiss. We continue to softly kiss and caress each other until we are breathless and in need of air. I soon realize I really do need air and awake to find my sisters' faces staring down on me._

The dream left Buffy quite bewildered. While the veiled messages and images could be considered nonsense, the faceless lover intrigued Buffy to no end. The man was a mystery, though his sensitive and protective nature combined with the passionate way he expressed himself was all very alluring making it hard combination for a girl to resist. While Buffy would not mind finding such a man in real life she was quite ruffled that her sub-conscious wanted a man to be her Knight in shining armor. As a modern independent woman Buffy believes she should be ready and able to face anything that comes her way without a man to help her. _'Well I suppose it would be nice to have someone there to comfort me with kisses after a bad day,' _Buffymused. She was brought out of her thoughts at a hand waving before her face.

"What?"

"Nice of you to join us back in the land of the living," Willow dryly stated.

Giggling, Fred added, "We've been trying to get your attention for several minutes now."

A deep red blush appeared on Buffy's face as she gave a small cough before responding. "Sorry my mind was a bit elsewhere."

"We noticed. What had you in such deep thoughts?" asked Willow curiously as she noticed Buffy's blush deepen at her question.

"Nothing much, just a silly dream I had last night. So why'd you guys need my attention? I thought you guys were comparing who had the cuter boyfriend story and things of that nature." Buffy said.

"Don't be silly, we were just discussing what our costumes should be for Halloween this year. I was thinking something bright and cheery," said Fred excitedly, her face filled with childlike enthusiasm.

"I didn't realize you liked Halloween so much Fred, but I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind if we wore the same costumes from last year."

"KIDS?"

Looking at her companions with a bit of reproach, Buffy answered, "Yeah the kids. You guys promised to be chaperones for The Center's Trick-or-treating activity for the kids, remember? You didn't forget did you?"

"Of course not," Willow said affronted. "I've already signed up most of my class and several parents as chaperones to come with us. But we're not talking about costumes for Trick-or-Treating, but for the Costume Ball Oz's having at his house later that night."

"Oz is having a what?"

"A Ball for Halloween. Haven't you been paying attention to our conversation at all?" Willow said, but at Buffy's shake she continued on. "Oz's sisters wanted to go to some Halloween party that some of his business associates are having in London, but since Oz didn't want to travel half-way around the globe just for a party he decided to throw one at the mansion. His sisters weren't exactly thrilled until Oz let them have free reign in organizing it and they decided to make it a Masquerade Ball."

"It's all so exciting," gushed Fred, "We'll have a real live Ball filled with people dancing waltzes, tangos, foxtrots, Cha cha. And we get to dress all fancy like movie stars, doesn't that sound amazing, Buffy? I wonder if I can talk Gunn into dressing up like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers or maybe we should dress up as some famous couple like Romeo and Juliet or Cleopatra and Marc Anthony. No, wait. Those both ended in tragedy. Maybe Alfred Lunt and Lynn Fontanne the famous theater couple instead. Perhaps we should…"

"Fred…" Buffy said while placing a hand on her friend's hand to stop her from rambling on, "I get that you're excited, but perhaps you should be discussing costume ideas with Gunn and not us." Sighing a bit in the disappointment that she tried to hide Buffy continued on, "The Ball sounds like it will be a lot of fun, but now I have to call the costume shop and tell them not to hold the Three Stooges getups we had planned to wear for the kids. Though I should have realized sooner that with you two having boyfriends this year you guys would wish for some more alluring costumes."

Looking at her sister a bit curiously Willow asked, "You don't look that excited about the Ball, Buffy. I thought you would be just as giddy as Fred at the thought of putting to use all those skills you have from years of dance lessons. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Buffy simply said, but at their looks of disbelief she continued on. "It's silly, really, but I was looking forward to being as goofy and carefree as I want on Halloween, and as much as I'll enjoy being all glammed up for a Ball it means I'll have to look for a date, who preferably can dance. And I really don't want to go through that hassle."

"I don't get it, you've never needed dates for these kinds of things before, and this is no different. You can just go stag. You've done it before and had a good time," stated Fred slightly confused, while a look of understanding came upon Willow.

Willow turned to look at Fred and said, "But it will be different. The other times she has gone stag, one or both of us has been stag too. Plus Darla would never let her live it down if Buffy came by herself."

"Aw ha so you admit it! Darla's a bit!" said Buffy while thinking about how she wished her sister didn't know her so well.

"Buffy! There's no need for that type of language," scolded Willow. "I still don't think she's really all that bad, she's always been so kind and friendly with me, but I admit she wasn't very nice to you over the weekend. She seemed to get quite testy whenever you were in the room, but I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding."

_'Dear sweet Willow always trying to look at the good in people no matter what,'_ thought Buffy. "Darla might be nice to you for Oz's sake, but she hates my guts. And that's fine, I don't like much myself. She's too much of a snob for my taste. You should have heard some of the veiled insults she directed at me when you and Oz were too into each other to hear. Anyway you're right Will, putting Darla aside; the Ball wouldn't be much fun without a date."

"It'll be okay Buffy," Fred said as she began picking up her things when she noted the time on the wall clock. "You still have several weeks to find a date. Maybe you should ask one of your old dance classmates. I have to get back to school now, Lilah's finally reinstated my lab privileges and I wouldn't want her to yank them away again because I'm late returning."

"I should be going, too, my lunch break is almost over," stated Willow as she began to pack up also. The girls said their goodbyes and Willow and Fred soon left, leaving Buffy alone as she still had half an hour before she had to head back to work.

Buffy tried to concentrate on some paper work she had brought with her, but her mind was quite distracted. It kept wandering to the date she needed to get and the dream guy she wished existed in real life. _'The guy seemed so familiar, like I had already met him somewhere. Those eyes…those beautiful deep brown eyes which had specks of gold in them…I know I have seen them somewhere before. But that's just silly, the guy's not real. Maybe he's just a fusion of all the elements I liked about my old boyfriends. He could always be a guy I meet in the future…someone to dance with at the Ball,' _Buffy quietly laughed at her thoughts and shook her head. _'Speaking of the Ball who can I ask to go with me? Riley can't dance. Scott was always fun to go out dancing with, but he and Jake will be out of town that week. I haven't talked with any of my old dance friends in a while, but I think most of them are away on competitions. Maybe I should ask Robin?"_

"Hey Buffy!"

At the voice calling for her, Buffy looked up to find Faith, sitting across her, drinking some blue concoction.

Surprised at the sight of her sister, Buffy said, "Faith, shouldn't you be in your biology class at the moment? And what in the world are you drinking?"

Scoffing, Faith said, "What's the point of going to some boring lecture if they're not even going to take attendance? As long as I show up for test days I'll be fine. And I'm drinking a Blue Temptation."

"Yes and you'll ace those exams with these habits," Buffy sarcastically said, "I hope that doesn't have alcohol in it."

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you what's in this," Faith smirked while stirring her drink. At Buffy's look Faith sighed. "Oh, don't be so uptight. I haven't missed that many classes, besides I always get notes from the nerd in third row that has a thing for me."

"Faith, you're twenty years old when are you going to get serious about your life?"

"You're serious enough for the both of us," said Faith, not wanting to hear another 'Get you're act together Faith' lecture from her sister. "You need a man."

"Excuse me?"

"Sis, you need to loosen up. I say find a guy and screw him. How 'bout the blond at table five?" said Faith a bit louder than before, causing her voice to be heard by all occupants in the restaurant including the blond at table five.

_'Faith, if you weren't my sister I would strangle you,' _thought Buffy with a groan. "Unlike you, Faith, I do not need a man to relax. And while the guy is cute, he's a bit too pale for my taste."

"Cute! The man's sexy as hell, Buffy! You need some glasses."

"Perhaps," Buffy said as she snuck another glance at the man who had returned to writing in his journal. Though the man was quite pale, he had a handsome face with the most stunning blue eyes and platinum blond hair. He reminded Buffy of Billy Idol.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Faith, don't bother the man. He looks deep in thought."

"Then I guess I need to get his mind on me instead," Faith said confidently as she walked over to table five.

Sighing at Faith's stubbornness, Buffy began packing up her things to go back to the center. Once she was done, she looked up to see how Faith was doing. Too Buffy's amusement and embarrassment Faith's less-than-subtle overtures had caused her to practically sit on blonde's lap. While the man seemed friendly enough back to Faith, Buffy could see the hints of annoyance in the man's eyes and posture. Deciding to intervene before Faith and the poor man were further embarrassed, Buffy walked up to the pair.

"Faith you better leave before Ms. Lucas realizes her bartender gave you a drink."

Surprised and angry at the interruption Faith cried out "What!"

"You know Ms. Lucas is a stickler to the rules and would ban you from the restaurant for tricking her new bartender."

"Oh come on I'm almost 21 anyway!"

"Almost doesn't count."

"Fine," Faith spat at her sister. Turning to the blond man she said, "I'll see you around?"

"Perhaps, love," the man said in sexy British accent, "it has been an interesting encounter."

"Not interesting enough," purred Faith before suddenly pulling the man into a fierce kiss. Before Buffy could even blink, Faith had left leaving a dazzled and thoroughly-kissed man behind.

Turning to the man Buffy said, "Are you alright, sir? I hope my sister's actions haven't offended you?"

"How can I be offended when a beautiful woman kisses me out of the blue," laughed the man, who was soon joined by Buffy. "You're sister's certainly a firecracker."

"Well that's one way of describing her. I'm glad you're not offended. I just thought that…"

"I was annoyed with her presence," the man finished. At Buffy's nod the man continued, "That's because I was. And I'm quite grateful for your help in ridding her." Buffy gave the man a puzzling look. "Not that I don't like your sister, but inspiration had finally hit me after a dry spell and I was writing it all down when Faith came over." Shaking her head at Faith's thoughtlessness Buffy apologized to the man for the disturbance and made a go to leave so the man could return to his work but was stopped by the man. "You don't have to go on my account, I would enjoy the company."

"No that's alright, you have to go back to your writing and I have to go back to work. It was nice meeting you." Before Buffy could leave her hand was captured by the man's.

"We haven't officially met yet, love," said the man as he softly gave a kiss to her captured hand, "I didn't catch your name?"

Feeling a bit flustered Buffy said, "I'm Buffy…Buffy Summers."

Giving her a megawatt smile the man said, "Well it's a pleasure to me you Buffy, my name's William G. Wickham, but my friends call me Spike."


End file.
